


Fuck The Bells

by marmalata



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmalata/pseuds/marmalata
Summary: Каждый в университете Вестероса знал, кем является Джейме Ланнистер, Бриенна Тарт не была исключением. Благода влиянию его семьи и скандалу с Эйрисом, как она могла не знать? Но что девушка действительно не представляла - это работать с Ланнистером бок о бок над важным для нее делом, а тем более влюбиться в него.





	1. Это называется Бробдиньяг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fuck The Bells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861223) by [ProfessionalPenThief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalPenThief/pseuds/ProfessionalPenThief). 



Солнце отбрасывало блики от латунного свода Вестеросского университета. Эти блики сливались в яркие пятна, обращающие снег под ними в слякоть. Тишину утра нарушила группа, возглавляемая молодым мужчиной. Его домашнее лицо, казавшееся слишком круглым, покрывала легкая щетина. Подрик Пейн вежливо улыбнулся скучающим подросткам, стоявшим перед ним, и показал на арку, прочищая горло.  
— Именно здесь все и начинается, для каждого из вас, — проговорил он, а затем указал на невысокое здание из красного кирпича напротив. Светящаяся черная надпись гласила: King’s Landing.  
— Эта арка и знание King’s Landing были построены одними из первых, и именно с них началось расширение университета. Идемте.  
Он махнул рукой, указывая студентам и их родителям следовать за ним в сторону King’s Landing. Внутренняя отделка здания представляла собой обилие красного бархата, тесненного позолотой. За стойкой информации у дверей стояла миниатюрная женщина, с вьющимися волосами и легким загаром. Позади нее висел большой гобелен с изображением льва, застывшего перед прыжком.  
— А что это? — спросил один из родителей.  
— Хм, это гобелен из частной коллекции Тайвина Ланнистера.  
— Из Lannister Incorporated?  
— Да. Да, сэр.  
— Я слышал, они повлияли на увольнение одного декана, его имя Эйрис, кажется, — вступил в разговор молодой парень в футболке с эмблемой WU* (здесь и далее: Westeros University — Вестеросский университет).  
Подрик прочистил горло, чувствуя себя явно неудобно:  
— Они главные спонсоры. И также одно здание было названо в их честь. Хм, почему бы мне не показать его вам?  
Он двинулся в сторону 3D модели университетского кампуса, заключенной в стеклянный шар. Она находилась неподалеку, и группа послушно последовала за Подриком.  
— Итак. Мы имеем пять главных зданий. King’s Landing, во-первых. Также Casterly Rock вот здесь, здание бизнес-школы, полностью финансируется Ланнистерами. Здесь Dorne. Это здание посвящено музыке и гуманитарным наукам. Некоторые из лучших оперных певцов — выпускники Dorne. На другой стороне — это Iron Islands, — Подрик указал на группу невысоких зданий окружающих одно, более высокое строение.  
— Вот здесь, в центре, находится Pyke, — он продолжил. — А здесь — лаборатории. Все они образуют научный факультет. И напоследок, Winterfell — факультет математики и статистики.  
Он посмотрел на группу, заключая:  
— Как вы могли заметить, если провести линию через все здания, они образуют W. Как…  
— Westeros University, — перебил один из студентов.  
Подрик кивнул:  
— Именно.  
Winterfell занимало дальний угол от W и представляло собой высокое здание бежевого цвета, расположенное в центральной части кампуса. Невдалеке можно было разглядеть Iron Islands и еще дальше — King’s Landing.

Звуки шагов раздавались по всему кампусу вслед за студентами, пересекающими дорожку к зданию. Среди них была Бриенна Тарт, высокая девушка в синем свитере, который идеально сидел на ее широких плечах. С короткими светлыми волосами, нюдовым макияжем и большой сумкой, наполненной до краев, она выглядела как идеальная аспирантка.  
Девушка дважды постучала по массивной деревянной двери. Табличка на стене гласила: Кейтлин Старк, доцент.  
— Войдите, — четкий ответ донесся изнутри.  
Профессор Кейтлин Старк имела вечно задумчивое выражение лица. Каждое слово, произнесенное ей, было сказано после долгих размышлений. Сейчас женщина сидела за столом в очередном слишком модном брючном костюме. Увидев Бриенну, она тепло улыбнулась; студентка вызывала у Кейтлин особое уважение.  
— Бриенна, присаживайся, — сказала профессор Старк. Она встала, чтобы поприветствовать девушку и быстро уселась обратно в свое кресло.  
— Вы хотели увидеть меня. Это касается исследования? Я знаю, что последняя группа данных не совсем сложилась, но…  
— Нет, Бриенна. С данными все в порядке.  
— Ох, хорошо.  
— К сожалению, они сейчас также не вызывают интереса.  
Бриенна выпрямилась на своем месте, замешательство отразилось на ее лице.  
— К сожалению, я должна сообщить тебе плохие новости, — сказала Кейтлин Старк. В глазах профессора была печаль, когда она продолжила. — Департамент сократил финансирование научных исследований для некоторых студентов… включая твое.  
Бриенна резко вздохнула, слова ударили по ней словно тонна кирпичей.  
— Кто еще потерял финансирование?  
Молчание.  
— Хью? Дени? Может, Тиррелл? — требовала девушка, в ее голосе слышалось раздражение.  
— Университет считает, что их исследования… имеют больший потенциал, — ответила профессор Старк, стараясь не встречаться с Бриенной глазами.  
— Потенциал? Простите профессор, но они исследуют Евклида. Более сотни страниц на Евклида. Любой интересующийся темой школьник может написать такую работу. Кто-нибудь точно.  
Профессор Старк вздохнула:  
— Именно поэтому администрация считает их выбор наименее рискованным, — она остановилась, отрезав. Бриенна не говорила ни слова, позволив несказанному наполнить помещение. — В отличие от твоего.  
Кейтлин напряженно сжала рукой переносицу. Сейчас она казалась значительно старше. Будто была в бегах, и в одно мгновение годы догнали ее. Женщина потянулась и взяла Бриенну за руку. Девушка выглядела встревоженной и чувствовала себя, очевидно, некомфортно. Она не привыкла к физическим контактам, пусть это лишь частично являлось ее выбором.  
— Это несправедливо, — сказала профессор Старк. — И я делаю все возможное, чтобы изменить их мнение. Я действительно пытаюсь. Но тебе также стоит рассмотреть вопрос об отправке своего исследования в ряд других университетов. Любой из них будет рад поработать с тобой. И если тебе что-нибудь понадобится — письмо с рекомендацией, какой-то совет, помощь, все что угодно.  
Бриенна кивнула, отстранившись:  
— Спасибо, профессор. Я действительно ценю это.  
— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Кейтлин.  
Бриенна криво улыбнулась и встала.  
— Я заберу свои вещи из лаборатории, — сказала она, направляясь к двери. Кейтлин кивнула, глядя вслед девушке.  
Убедившись, что осталась одна, Кейтлин поддалась разочарованию: «Черт!» — она воскликнула и хлопнула ладонью по краю стола, оттолкнув его. Как и следовало ожидать, стол не сдвинулся с места, вместо этого кресло, в котором она сидела, резко подалось назад. Женщина глубоко вздохнула. Тишина — за исключением ее собственного дыхания — наполнила комнату, и стены вдруг будто сомкнулись вокруг нее.  
— Черт! — сказала Кейтлин снова, на этот раз тихо, пробормотав себе под нос. Она резко встала, не в силах оставаться в душной комнате. Схватив куртку и ключи, женщина стремительно вышла, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Приемное отделение в Вестеросском университете представляло собой не столько полноценный отдел, сколько ряд стоек, из которых в любой момент времени обычно работала только одна. Сейчас за стеклом сидела миниатюрная брюнетка, жующая резинку; она выглядела жутко скучающей и, казалось, была готова убить любого, кто спросит ее почему.  
Не то чтобы это имело значение для Джейме Ланнистера. Лишь небольшая очередь разделяла их, и Джейме сконцентрировал все свое внимание на преодолении этого разрыва. Он колебался, недолго, но тем не менее. Непросто быть Ланнистером, особенно среди студентов WU. Тем более то, что он собирался совершить далее, определенно не могло сделать его более популярным.  
После недолгих приготовлений, он прошел мимо шеренги студентов в огромных свитерах, с мешками под глазами и стаканами кофе. Волна возмущения, преследовавшая его, быстро затихла, когда он подошел к стойке.  
— Я не могу записаться на летние занятия. Не поможешь мне? — он спросил и, взглянув на табличку перед женщиной, добавил, — Яра.  
Девушка выглядела так, будто не хотела ничего больше, чем ударить его по лицу. Но лишь унылый кивок — единственно, что она действительно сделала.  
— Мне нужно твое Id.  
Джейме протянул свою Id-карту, наблюдая, пока девушка быстро набирала что-то на своем компьютере.  
— Ок, ты не сдал один из своих экзаменов, — ответила Яра. Взглянув на очередь позади него, чуть повысила голос. — Джейме Ланнистер.  
Человек справа от него, первокурсник, судя по всему, залился смехом. Джейме обернулся и уставился на него, взгляд Ланнистера, казалось, мог прожечь дыру в парне. Тихо, настолько чтобы никто, кроме них двоих, не смог услышать, Джейме проговорил:  
— Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты понял: у меня нет абсолютно никаких сомнений, в том, что твой род может очень скоро закончится на тебе.  
Первокурсник сделал шаг вперед, будто вызывая Джейме на драку, но другой студент, стоявший за его спиной, оттащил парня назад. Когда Джейме вновь обернулся к Яре, они зашептались: «Это того не стоит, чувак. У тебя будут проблемы, а его отец просто вытащит его».  
Джейме подчеркнуто игнорировал их, надеясь, что его лицо не выдавало того, как сжалось его горло.  
— Введение в статистику, — сказала Яра.  
— Что?  
— Курс, который ты завалил.  
— Верно. Спасибо.  
— Могу я помочь чем-то еще?  
— Да, я хотел спросить…  
— Супер. Хорошего дня, — сказала Яра, отворачиваясь от Ланнистера.

Кейтлин расхаживала перед рабочим столом, погруженная в собственные мысли. Позади нее сидел мужчина, на котором был надет строгий костюм, а в волосах — слишком много геля. В общем и целом, производил этот человек отнюдь не приятное впечатление. Это был адъюнкт-профессор Петир Бейлиш.  
Он следил за Кейтлин глазами, скользя вверх и вниз по телу женщины — ее рыжие волосы были убраны в небрежный пучок, а брючный костюм искусно подчеркивал изгиб ее талии и длинные ноги.  
Когда он почувствовал, что его мысли ушли довольно далеко от приличий, женщина перестала расхаживать и остановилась напротив него. Бейлиш прочистил горло, принуждая себя вернуть мысли на место.  
— Я не знаю, что делать, Петир.  
— С чем?  
— Бриенна Тарт.  
— Брось, Кет. Студенты приходят и уходят, расслабься.  
Кейтлин тряхнула головой:  
— Я не могу. Она особенная, Петир. Лучше, чем любой другой студент, которого я когда-либо учила. И это выходит за рамки. Вся эта ситуация просто несправедлива.  
Мужчина усмехнулся:  
— Справедливость. С каких пор ты заботишься или веришь в справедливость.  
Кейтлин уставилась на Бейлиша. Почувствовав ее недовольство, он немедленно отступил.  
— Ты права. Это несправедливо. Как я могу тебе помочь?  
— Помоги мне переубедить администрацию, изменить их мнение. Поддержи меня.  
Петир тряхнул головой:  
— Я бы с радостью сражался за тебя, Кет. Ты же знаешь. Но я не думаю, что это сработает. Ты должна мыслить шире.  
— Если мы найдем лучшее реш…  
— В тебе осталось слишком много от твоего мужа.  
Кейтлин закатила глаза и отвернулась от мужчины. Бейлиш показывал свое неодобрение по отношению к Нэду слишком ясно, и она не была заинтересована обсуждать это еще раз. Иногда женщина удивлялась, почему до сих пор продолжает общаться с ним, но потом вспоминала, как к ней относились остальные коллеги.  
Петир осторожно приблизился к ней, обнимая за плечи. Он притянул ее ближе, заключая в неловкие объятия. Это было чем-то новым. Кейтлин извернулась в его руках и попятилась, удерживая некоторое пространство между ними. Петир мог ясно видеть ее лицо, так восхитительно близко в пределах досягаемости. Игнорируя сопротивление женщины, он обхватил руками ее лицо и притянул к себе для поцелуя.  
Кейтлин среагировала инстинктивно, пихнув его коленом в пах. Мужчина согнулся, опираясь на стул, чтобы не упасть.  
— Сука.  
— Что за черт, Бейлиш?!  
Мужчина попытался выпрямиться, все еще чувствуя боль.  
— Да ладно, Кет. Не делай вид, что удивлена. Ты знала, что я люблю тебя. Зачем еще, по-твоему, я бежал каждый раз, чтобы помочь тебе с любой чертовой неприятностью?  
— Я думала, мы были друзьями.  
— Конечно. Но я устал слушать все твои жалобы, не получая ничего взамен.  
Кейтлин напряглась: боль от предательства на ее лице сменилась на гнев.  
— Не волнуйся, больше тебе не придется выслушивать мои жалобы.  
Она ушла, захлопнув за собой дверь. Ее выдержка рухнула, когда она вернулась в свой офис. Кейтлин чувствовала себя отвратительно: ужасно оскорбленной и будто постаревшей на целую вечность. А день все еще не был близок к завершению. Впервые за последние семь лет ее работы в качестве преподавателя женщина почувствовала, что силы и желание бороться покинули ее. И вишенкой на торте был Джейме Ланнистер, ждавший у двери ее кабинета.  
— Ланнистер, у меня нет сейчас времени, — проговорила она, доставая ключи, и стала возиться с замочной скважиной.  
— Сейчас ваше рабочее время.  
— Да, но я немного занята, поэтому…  
— Вы встречаетесь с другими студентами?  
— Хм, почему бы мне не назначить тебе время, для встречи?  
Джейме было все равно, и он проследовал за профессором в кабинет и сел напротив ее рабочего стола. Кейтлин заняла свое место рядом.  
— Вы не можете отказать мне в беседе.  
— Конечно, никто не может сказать тебе нет.  
— Именно. Никто не может, потому что я Ланнистер.  
— Что тебе нужно?  
— Вы завалили меня во Введении в статистику. Я знаю, что хорошо закончил, поэтому мне просто интересно, как такое произошло.  
— Ты получил положительную оценку по тесту, однако большая часть оценки зависит также от посещаемости. Возможно, тебе следовало проверить раньше.  
— Я уверен, вы можете делать исключение для особых студентов.  
— Я нет, только школьная администрация. И ты, Ланнистер, — не особый студент.  
Молчание. Они смотрели друг на друга, ожидая, что другой сделает следующий шаг. Каждый обдумывал свои варианты.  
— Я разговаривал с администрацией; они сказали, что последнее слово за вами.  
Кейтлин улыбнулась, тихо торжествуя — она смогла восстановить контроль за ситуацией. За ней был первый раунд.  
— Что я могу сделать? — спросил Джейме. — Дополнительное задание?  
Профессор Старк задумалась на мгновение, но затем — будто лампочка загорелась над головой — все встало на свои места. Исключения всегда делаются для таких людей как Джейме Ланнистер. Администрация университета не откажет Ланнистеру. В мире нет справедливости, но иногда, лишь на мгновение весы могут накрениться в нужную сторону. Стоит использовать такую возможность, чтобы что-то изменить.

Серсея Ланнистер носила помаду темно-красного цвета, который идеально сочетался с ее чуть загорелой белоснежной кожей. Ее светлые волосы, идеально уложенные, ниспадали на плечи; бордовый блейзер и юбка завершали образ. Она явно приехала в ресторан прямиком с работы.  
За короткую прогулку от двери до их столика Джейме заметил, что девушка приковала внимание почти всех остальных посетителей заведения. Однако он не был удивлен. Каждое появление Серсеи (с дополнительной привилегией ее фамилии) привлекало внимание. Но он также знал, что все ее поведение заставляло людей держать разумную дистанцию. Девушка подняла глаза и улыбнулась, когда он проскользнул на место напротив нее. Редкий случай проявления искренности.  
— «Ее семья — исключение», — подумал он. И произнес вслух. — Прости, что задержался. Был дерьмовый день.  
Не дав Серсее возможности услышать больше, к столику подошел официант, с бутылкой Шардоне и двумя бокалами.  
— Я выбрала красное, — заметила девушка.  
Джейме поморщился:  
— Ты же знаешь, что я предпочитаю белое вино.  
— А я красное. Мы можем прийти к компромиссу, хоть иногда.  
Он кивнул со вздохом и поднял свой бокал, отсалютовав Серсее, она улыбнулась в ответ.  
— Так почему твой день не удался?  
— Я должен помочь одному из аспирантов, чтобы получить дополнительное задание и завершить свой курс с прошлого семестра, — объяснил Джейме, закатывая глаза.  
— Что? Ты что-то завалил?  
— Не беспокойся, дорогая сестра; это был лишь курс введения в статистику.  
— Однако, — прошипела Серсея, — ты, наверное, забыл, у нас есть репутация, которую мы должны поддерживать.  
— Итак, не волнуйся, потому что я собираюсь пройти этот курс. Отсюда и дополнительное задание.  
— Может мне стоит сказать отцу. Посмотрим, сможем ли мы потянуть за ниточки.  
— Серсея, не надо. Это серьезная проблема.  
— Ты не можешь относится к этому так легкомысленно.  
— И не отношусь. Я поговорил с Кейтлин Старк, — сказал Джейме. — С профессором. И я собираюсь выполнить это дополнительное задание. Мне не нужно, чтобы отец решал мои проблемы.  
Серсея скептически посмотрела на него, но спорить не стала.  
— Поверь мне, Серсея.  
— Ты можешь быть слишком драматичным, Джейме.  
Джейме не ответил, и она продолжила:  
— Хорошо, клянусь, я не буду вмешиваться.  
Джейме кивнул и сделал очередной глоток, позволяя вину медленно омыть его горло. Некоторое время они сидели молча, но в конце концов тишина была нарушена появлением одного мужчины очень маленького роста. Ни один человек, увидевший его покрытое шрамами лицо, не смог бы определить сходство с лицом Джейме или выявить связь между его сверкающими глазами и твердым и холодным взглядом Серсеи. И все же, это был Тирион Ланнистер, младший брат Серсеи и Джейме.  
Он пододвинул стул к столику и сел между ними, широко улыбаясь.  
— Тирион, что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Джейме.  
— Ох, мой дорогой брат, я тоже счастлив тебя видеть.  
— Ты знаешь, я рад видеть тебя. Но мы не ожидали тебя здесь встретить.  
— Да. Где отец? — добавила Серсея.  
— Он направлялся на встречу с вами, когда к нему подошел один довольно высокий джентльмен. Хотя, справедливости ради, все кажутся мне слишком высокими. Он убедил отца, что стоит его времени, так что я здесь, передаю сообщение для вас, приношу глубочайшие извинения Тайвина Ланнистера, — на одном дыхании проговорил Тирион.  
— Ох, хорошо. Как твои дела, Тирион? — спросил Джейме.  
— Неплохо. В компании относятся ко мне хорошо. Конечно, я на пять лет младше вас и все еще умнее чем ты и Серсея вместе взятые, а отец продолжает заваливать меня грязной работой, как какого-то новичка-интерна, но ты знаешь, да, все отлично.  
— Я заслужила мою должность в компании. И ты тоже должен, — сказала Серсея.  
— Это красное? — спросил Тирион, хватая бутылку вина. Он поднял руку, подзывая официанта, пока Серсея и Джейме понимающе переглянулись.

Бриенна сидела на лабораторном стуле, ее сумка с книгами лежала на столе. Девушка тщательно записывала что-то в регистрационную книгу, проводя инвентаризацию оборудования, лежащего перед ней. Она была не прочь поработать, старалась найти возможность отвлечься, даже когда, казалось, более не оставалось работы.  
Внезапно ее охватило непреодолимое желание поднять глаза; действительно, кто-то стоял у двери. У него были удивительно прекрасные светлые пряди, отливавшие чем-то золотым (в отличие от соломы на ее голове), а ярко-зеленые глаза блестели — даже челюсть казалась идеально отточенной.  
Он прошел в лабораторию с той непринужденной элегантностью, которая никогда не смогла бы поддаться ей, и оценивающе осмотрел ее с головы до ног. Девушка автоматически нахмурилась, борясь с желанием скрестить руки и прикрыть тело.  
— Это статистическая лаборатория? — спросил он, театрально оглядываясь. — Или я просто вошел в страну великанов?  
Бриенна закатила глаза. Да уж — очень оригинально.  
— Это называется Бробдиньяг, — ответила Бриенна, не пытаясь скрыть презрение в голосе, — из «Приключений Гулливера», — добавила девушка, когда Ланнистер изумленно уставился на нее.  
— Конечно, ты знаешь, как это называется.  
Бриенна ничего не ответила, кипя от злости. Через мгновение, когда стало понятно, что она не попадется на удочку, он продолжил.  
— И ты конечно знаешь, что на самом деле это должно было называться Бробдинряг, но издатель Свифта облажался.  
— Что? Знаешь, нет, я действительно абсолютно не желаю ничего об этом знать, — она отвела взгляд, решив, что лучшим выбором будет полностью игнорировать его и его чертовы зеленые глаза, и то как они загорались, когда он веселился. Блять. Черт его возьми, до ада и обратно.  
— Да брось. Не будь такой чувствительной сейчас. Ты действительно слишком высокая для девушки.  
— Действительно? А я и не заметила.  
Господи, она на самом деле была рада, что держит себя в руках. Особенно учитывая, что все внутри нее было на грани хаоса.  
— Я ищу профессора Кейтлин Старк. Она сказала мне встретиться здесь.  
— Что тебе от нее нужно?  
— Я не рассказываю о своих любовных похождениях.  
— Это не смешно, знаешь ли. Если кто-то услышит об этом, ее уволят.  
— И весь мир остановится.  
— Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что Кейтлин Старк величайший математик десятилетия. Она великолепна, очень умна и проницательна, и разрушает границы в своей области, особенно будучи женщиной. Ей приходилось бороться каждый раз, чтобы ее воспринимали всерьез. Независимо от того, что мир бросал на нее, она всегда оказывалась сильнее.  
— Уверена, что не ты спишь с ней?  
Бриенна подавила желание толкнуть его ногой. Ланнистер приводил ее в бешенство, чертовы идеальные волосы!  
— Она мой наставник, придурок. И некоторые из нас верят в упорный труд и уважение; не все в мире вертится вокруг секса.  
— Для тебя, я не уверен, что хоть кто-то это делает. Готов поспорить, ты ни с кем не спала, не так ли?  
— А я готова поспорить, что ты думаешь, что можешь говорить людям всякое дерьмо, потому что тебя никто не научил брать на себя ответственность за свою жизнь. И тебе не приходилось ничего зарабатывать. Вещи так и идут в твои руки, не так ли?  
— Вау! — сказал он, делая шаг назад, — Сильно сказано, девка. Но ты ничего обо мне не знаешь.  
Конечно, она чертовски хорошо знала, кем он был. Джейме Ланнистер. Не было ни одного человека в университете, кто бы не знал его.  
— Ах, вы оба уже здесь. Отлично.  
Джейме и Бриенна повернулись к Кейтлин Старк, стоявшей в дверном проеме.  
— Мистер Ланнистер, это Бриенна Тарт; Бриенна, это Джейме Ланнистер. Он собирается помочь тебе в работе с твоим исследованием в течение следующих нескольких недель.


	2. Квадратный корень из четырех равен двум

Бриенна почувствовала, как ком подступил к горлу. В ушах внезапно зазвенело, когда смысл слов Кейтлин достиг ее. Джейме Ланнистер будет помогать ей с исследованием? Помогать, серьезно? С ее исследованием? Что, черт возьми, здесь происходит? Замешательство и неуверенность, должно быть, отразились на лице Бриенны, поэтому Кейтлин решила прояснить ситуацию, поговорив с девушкой наедине. Выходя вслед за профессором, Бриенна скользнула взглядом по Джейме. Самоуверенный ублюдок казался слишком довольным собой, на ее взгляд.  
— Позволь мне объяснить, — мягко произнесла Кейтлин, когда они обе оказались в коридоре, в нескольких метрах от входа в лабораторию.  
— Мое исследование, — с неуверенностью произнесла Бриенна. — Я думала, университет отказался от финансирования.  
— Я обещала тебе, что не собираюсь сдаваться. И нашла решение; оно, конечно, не идеально, но…  
Девушка закончила предложение за нее.  
— Появился Джейме Ланнистер, спас проект, и университет вдруг не увидел здесь риска.  
— Нечто подобное, — ответила Кейтлин.  
— Профессор Старк, с большим уважением, но я никогда не ожидала от вас такого. Он студент. Не имеет значения, насколько умный, но он не может быть лучше меня. Если вы на самом деле собирались привлечь кого-то спасти исследование, стоило выбрать того, кто действительно знает, что делать.  
— Мисс Тарт, вы неправильно меня поняли. Тебе не нужна помощь, Бриенна — ты отлично справляешься без посторонних. А Джейме Ланнистер, я привлекла его по иной причине. Видишь ли, его фамилия…  
Осознание достигло Бриенны: ее плечи расслабились, а лицо приняло спокойное выражение.  
— Ланнистеры всегда получают все, что хотят.  
Кейтлин кивнула.  
— Ты можешь не соглашаться с этим, однако…  
— Нет, вы правы. Это… это изобретательно. Простите, — неуверенно проговорила  
Бриенна.  
— Никогда не извиняйся за то, что защищаешь себя, — ответила Кейтлин.  
Бриенна сжала губы, стараясь унять дрожь. Ее голубые глаза ярко сияли и были широко открыты, когда она улыбалась. Девушка глубоко вздохнула, успокаиваясь.  
— Профессор Старк…  
— Просто Кейтлин.  
— Почему он согласился?  
— Я не могу рассказать об этом, но я уверяю, он будет делать все, что потребуется.  
Бриенн кивнула. Она все еще колебалась, однако такой расклад являлся, казалось, единственно возможным.  
Девушка поспешила вернуться в лабораторию, опасаясь, что Ланнистер может что-то сломать или испортить без ее пристального контроля. Так и случилось, почти: Джейме держал что-то в одной руке, любопытно разглядывая.  
— Что ты делаешь? — она почти крикнула, выхватывая у него из рук весы (как оказалось) и возвращая их обратно на полку.  
— Успокойся, мне просто стало любопытно. А что именно ты ими измеряешь? Уверен, я могу найти им лучшее применение.  
— Твои шутки… знаешь, я думаю, нам следует ввести несколько основных правил.  
Джейме прошелся вокруг лаборатории, почти не вслушиваясь в слова девушки, и, выбрав один из маркеров, начал рисовать неразборчивую каракулю в углу доски, но Бриенна быстро выхватила маркер их его руки.  
— Мой меч, ты сломала его, — выкрикнул Джейме, имея в виду нарисованное нечто. Бриенна стерла его творение, смахнув вместе с этим и руку художника с импровизированного холста.  
— Во-первых, ничего не портить. Не ломать весы, они очень дорогие. Да, я знаю, что деньги ничего для тебя не значат, но ради бога, не ломай весы. Не стирай данные и не трогай ничего, что не понимаешь, и…  
— Не дыши? Вообще не существуй?  
— Просто не ставь под угрозу все исследование, хорошо?  
— Что, если кто-нибудь приставит пистолет к моей голове и скажет, что я должен здесь все уничтожить?  
Бриенн резко вздохнула. Верить в хорошее становилось все сложнее с каждым мгновением.

Профессор Старк отворила дверь своего кабинета, ощущая прилив новых сил. День начался не так уж и плохо, как казалось вначале. Тем более, к трудностям Кейтлин было не привыкать, и она знала, как следует с ними справляться. Казалось, самый подходящий способ преодолеть трудности — это не предавать их слишком большого значения и стараться искать что-то хорошее в каждой ситуации. Всегда следует держаться за приятные моменты. Наблюдать, как светится лицо Бриенны, когда она говорит о своем исследовании, определенно один из таких моментов.  
Кейтлин видела в своей студентке слишком много от себя самой, будто смотрела в зеркало и видела себя из прошлого, ту девушку, которой еще придется столкнуться с массой непростых ситуаций. И она бы ни за что не отказалась в то время от любой посильной помощи, поэтому так важно было Кейтлин помочь Бриенне с ее проектом.  
Однако неприятности на сегодня, казалось, еще не закончились. Бейлиш уже ждал женщину в кабинете, расположившись напротив ее рабочего стола.  
— Какого черта ты здесь де… как ты вошел?  
Мужчина поднялся и с легкой улыбкой на губах направился к ней на встречу. Кейтлин инстинктивно сделала шаг назад, сохраняя расстояние между ними.  
— Я лишь хотел извиниться.  
— Хорошо. Извинения приняты. Пожалуйста, выйди, — сказала Кейтлин и сделала шаг в сторону, давая Бейлишу пространство, чтобы покинуть помещение.  
— И ты не хочешь извиниться в ответ?  
Она уставилась на мужчину, сраженная его наглостью.  
— Слушай, я знаю, что был неправ, это было для тебя неожиданно, но теперь, когда у тебя было время подумать… — он замолчал и потянулся вперед, пытаясь взять ее за руки, однако Кейтлин немедленно скрестила их на груди.  
— Профессор Бейлиш, я прекрасно дала понять, что не заинтересована. В добавок ко всему, это неуместно и абсолютно непрофессионально с вашей стороны.  
— Ты не знаешь, чего хочешь, — проговорил Бейлиш, стиснув зубы. Его глаза выдавали гнев, который он пытался скрыть под напускным спокойствием.  
— Знаю и хочу, чтобы ты покинул мой кабинет,  
Бейлиш попытался обхватить руками ее лицо, но Кейтлин среагировала быстрее, ударив мужчину по руке.  
— Какого черта! Не прикасайся ко мне.  
— Ты не знаешь, чего хочешь. Ты скоро придешь в себя…  
— Убирайся!  
Мужчина выпрямился, снова возвышаясь над Кейтлин, и на несколько секунд прожег ее взглядом (не было похоже, чтобы в нем читалась любовь, которую он так рьяно пытался выразить) и вскоре исчез за дверью. Старк выдержала его пристальный взгляд все еще кипя от гнева.  
Она видела многое в своей жизни — Бейлиш не был ни первым, ни последним, безусловно — а жизнь была суровой. Однако Кейтлин всегда оставалась суровее и сильнее.

Два решительных стука. Табличка на двери гласит: Отдел кадров.  
— Войдите, — позвала Серсея рассеянно.  
Документы были разбросаны по всей поверхности ее письменного стола. Несколько листков бумаги она держала в руках, невидяще уставившись в какую-то точку между ними и ее ноутбуком — очевидно просчитывая или проверяя что-то в голове. Джейме толкнул дверь и оперся об косяк, держа коричневый бумажный пакет в одной руке.  
— Ты бросила меня, дорогая.  
Серсея оглянулась на звук его голоса. Слабый стон вырвался из ее губ. Она закрыла глаза, бросив бумаги на стол, и потерла лицо руками. Когда девушка снова открыла глаза, Джейме был слишком близко. Обеспокоенность добавила, по крайней мере, еще три морщины на его лбу. Серсея протянула ему руку и вышла из-за стола.  
— Я просматриваю счета… пожертвования для университета, цифры не сходятся.  
— Они никогда не сходятся.  
Серсея закатила глаза.  
— Забудь, ты не поймешь.  
— Ну уж нет, — сказал Джейме. Серсея собиралась одёрнуть руку, когда он продолжил, — Да ладно! Позволь мне помочь тебе.  
Она усмехнулась. Это больше походило на тихий смешок, слабый и инстинктивный, но не менее жалящий. Джейме прочистил горло, пытаясь скрыть обиду.  
— Я принес ланч, — проговорил он, ставя на стол пакет с едой.  
— Мои документы! — Серсея немедленно схватила пакет и бросила его на пол. — Индийская? Я не могу есть индийскую еду здесь, провоняет весь мой кабинет; давай встретимся позже.  
— А я люблю индийскую кухню.  
— Ты не можешь, там слишком много специй даже для тебя, слишком острая.  
— Она не острая, и мне нравится.  
Серсея опять закатила глаза, переставляя документы на столе.  
— Ты же знаешь, что у меня нет времени на обеденный перерыв сегодня.  
— Вот, опять, позволь мне помочь тебе.  
— Ты здесь даже не работаешь.  
— Потому что отец настоял, чтобы я закончил колледж, прежде чем вступить в компанию.  
— И он не сделал этого для меня. Только чтобы мы оба были чисты.  
— Я понял, ты самая умная. Но я все еще могу быть полезен.  
— Хорошо. Почему бы тебе… — она осмотрела комнату в поиске идей, — почему бы тебе не найти мне степлер? Я не могу найти ни одного.  
Молчание. Джейме недоверчиво уставился на сестру. Она твердо встретилась с его взглядом, не желая отступать.  
— Знаешь, я иногда могу вести себя как идиот, но я не тупой. Тебе стоит попытаться не быть такой грубой, хотя бы иногда.  
— Прости, конечно, но разве не ты завалил вводный курс?  
Джейме вздохнул.  
— Я умнее, чем ты думаешь, Серсея.  
Девушка протянула руки и тесно прижалась к нему. Джейме инстинктивно обернул руки вокруг нее, обнимая.  
— Давай не будем ссориться. Мне нужно работать, а ты… -Серсея отстранилась и ткнула его в грудь идеально наманикюренным пальцем, — у тебя занятия, и ты должен выполнить дополнительное задание.  
— Блять, не напоминай мне.  
— Не выражайся, — сказал мужчина, стоявший в дверном проходе: безупречно одетый, его волосы были покрыты сединой и не уже скрывали небольшую лысину, а лицо было почти точной копией лица Джейме. Тайвин Ланнистер, человек, возглавлявший корпорацию Ланнистеров, строго взглянув на сына, вошел в кабинет.  
— Прости, отец. Работа с этой женщиной выводит меня из себя. Она ненавидит меня, и у меня даже нет иного выбора, я должен работать вместе с ней, — проговорил Джейме, вежливо улыбнувшись отцу.  
— И ты хочешь ей понравится.  
— Это бы все упростило.  
— В что тебе нужно — ее доверие. И, сын, перестань все время искать самый легкий путь. Помни: это лишь одна из трудностей на пути к твоей карьере. Не испорти все.  
Джейме молча опустил голову, кивнув, а Тайвин устремил свое внимание на Серсею.  
— Говоря о трудностях, мы выяснили, почему существует 63-миллионное несоответствие в счетах?  
— Еще нет, но… — робко ответила Серсея.  
— Не думала попытаться и выяснить это, прежде чем вся компания превратится в руины? — не дожидаясь ответа, он покинул помещение. Джейме прочистил горло, указывая на дверь.  
— Думаю, мне…  
— Да.

Бриенн постукивала по столу перед ней — единственный признак ее волнения. В остальном, она сидела прямо- слишком прямо — уставившись в экран компьютера перед собой: черный экран заполнила серия кодов. Ее разум дрейфовал. Эта неделя стала самой странной за всю ее жизнь, абсурдной даже. Менее чем за сутки ее исследование перешло от краха к полному спасению, и среди прочего, она все еще не могла осознать, каким образом она застряла в такой ситуации — работать вместе с Джейме Ланнистером.  
Следовало предположить, конечно, что он исчезнет сразу же, как только профессор Старк их оставит. Так и вышло. Более того, он почти не появлялся до конца недели. Часть нее задавалась вопросом, какое соглашение могло быть между ним и Кейтлин, потому что она сомневалась, что Ланнистер выполнял добросовестно свою часть работы. Она знала его достаточно, чтобы понять, что мужчина не собирается ничего делать, но продолжит получать выгоду из этого. Обычная мужская привилегия. Бриенн испытала это лучше, чем кто-либо другой.  
Типичная привилегия мужчин-Ланнистеров, — быстро добавила она.  
В конце прошлого семестра Джейме грозили недели дисквалификации. Его допуск был к занятиям был под вопросом. Сам декан Эйрис был причастен. Не то чтобы она знала что-то или заботилась об этом. Ни разу. Пока его не оправдали, а Эйрис Таргариен был вынужден уйти в отставку. А потом все в WU стали говорить об этом.  
Бриенн лично было плевать на Эйриса Таргариена: она встречала его однажды, на смешанной лекции, и он оказался сексистской свиньей. Но это был вопрос принципа. Университет — неприкосновенное место; политика и деньги не должны иметь такой силы в месте обучения.  
Вспомни черта… Дверь открылась, и Джейме вошел в комнату и сел рядом с Бриенн. Он мельком взглянул на нее, остановившись на ее соломенных волосах. Сухие и тонкие, такой была его последняя оценка.  
Ей следовало сказать что-то, как только он вошел. Сейчас было слишком поздно отмечать его возвращение; слишком неловко начинать общение. Тишина покалывала ее затылок. Не помогало и то, что она явно ощущала его взгляд на себе. Девушка подняла глаза, не в силах более сдерживаться.  
Ее глаза, ярко голубые и сверкающие, похожие на два сапфира. Они напомнили Джейме озеро, которое он однажды видел в Орегоне. Во время поездки, которую он сам организовал, первый и единственный раз, и это стало одним из самых дорогих сердцу воспоминаний.  
— Что? — спросила Бриенна, ее голос был неприветлив.  
Джейме моргнул, его мысли остановились, когда он был вынужден вернуться в реальность.  
— Чем занималась сегодня?  
— Тебя это волнует?  
— Ты, вероятно, недостаточно умна, чтобы понять, но мы работаем над этим исследованием вместе,  
Она уставилась на него, гнев в ее взгляде нельзя было не заметить. Выражение ее лица оставалось невозмутимым, и все же он смог прочесть все в ее глазах. Этих чертовых глазах. Они пронзали его взглядом.  
Он откашлялся и откинулся на спинку стула, положив ноги на стол.  
— Ноги со стола.  
Он ухмыльнулся, ее замечание было вполне ожидаемым.  
— При одном условии.  
Бриенна закатила глаза.  
— Как хочешь. Сиди так, — она перевела взгляд обратно на экран перед ней.  
— Расскажи, как ты попала на математику, — спросил Джейме.  
— Что ты делаешь?..  
— Знакомлюсь со своим партнером. У нас впереди много времени, девка. Почему бы не убить его?  
Бриенна не ответила, обдумывая его слова. Разбирая их по кусочкам, скептически ища ловушку. Он выпрямился, привлекая к себе внимание, и медленно опустил ноги на землю.  
Черт. Ладно.  
— Восьмой класс, — сказала она.  
— Восьмой класс? Это рано.  
— Математика имеет смысл. Всегда ясно, правильно что-то или нет. Квадратный корень из четырех — всегда два.  
— Понял.  
-Действительно?  
Джейме пожал плечами.  
— Все остальное в восьмом классе чертовски неоднозначно. Это может быть нелегко, особенно для тебя.  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
— Я… я просто хотел сказать, что ты жаждешь стабильности. Возможно.  
— Не притворяйся, что знаешь мою жизнь, Ланнистер.  
Джейме закатил глаза и поднял руки, сдаваясь.  
— Слушай, я… примерно в то же время умерла моя мать. Рожая моего брата. После этого все пошло прахом… я не очень хочу говорить об этом, но наш терапевт говорит, что мы должны. Всем в жизни нужна стабильность.  
Выражение лица Бриенны смягчилось.  
— У тебя был психотерапевт?  
Джейме напрягся, понимая, что означает то, в чем он только что признался.  
— Ты не можешь… не можешь никому об этом рассказывать.  
— Если ты расскажешь, если ты скажешь хоть кому-нибудь, я подам на тебя в суд, так что тебе придется придумать совершенно новую личность, чтобы получить хотя бы работу уборщицы в Макдоналдсе.  
— Я сказала, что не буду, — ответила Бриенна довольно резко.  
Напряжение в комнате стало ощутимым. Желая сменить тему, девушка заговорила:  
— Хм, я еще не обедала. Ты не мог бы проверить данные? Как только программа завершит обработку, нужно ввести новый набор. Просто позвони мне, когда… дай мне свой телефон.  
Джейме нахмурился, выудил его из кармана, разблокировал и протянул. Бриенна посмотрела на главный экран: на фото он и, вероятно, его сестра и брат, когда они были детьми. Она улыбнулась, забивая свой номер.  
— Позвони мне, когда программа закончит обработку, — сказала девушка, возвращая телефон.  
— Или я мог бы ввести новый набор данных.  
Бриенна колебалась. Это был Джейме Ланнистер. Но это также был кто-то, кто пошел на консультацию к психотерапевту, чтобы пережить горе, в 13 лет, и он использовал фото его брата и сестры в качестве главного экрана телефона. Какого черта!  
— Конечно, — ответила она, открывая лежащий рядом блокнот. Джейме улыбнулся, пока девушка листала страницы.

The Red Keep, он же университетский кафетерий, был почти пуст. Несколько студентов сидели в одиночестве за своими столиками, погруженные в телефоны (и в наушниках, конечно). Одна парочка поставили стулья рядом друг с другом и легли вздремнуть. Бриенна прошла мимо них и остановилась на угловом столике. Она была в замешательстве. Потребовалось время, чтобы отдышаться.  
Что, черт возьми, только что произошло? Как раз в тот момент, когда она уже подумала, что поймала его на крючок; произошло нечто новое. Это как в видеоигре, когда вы решили, что успешно закончили ее, появляется новый секретный уровень.  
Хотя обычно она не возражала. Бриенне всегда нравились видео игры. Ладно, возможно, это была не лучшая аналогия. Прежде чем она смогла придумать что-то получше, ее отвлек громкий хлопок.  
Поднос с едой с грохотом упал на пол. Его владелец, темноволосый парень, съежился перед громадным мужчиной.  
Бриенна оглядела помещение. Несколько человек подняли головы на шум, но тут же отвернулись, возвращаясь к своим занятиям. Неужели никому нет дела? Девушка обернулась обратно. Гора держал мальчика за ворот: край рубашки выглядывал из брюк, галстук съехал на бок.  
Блять. Бриенна подошла к ним.  
— Что, черт возьми, здесь происходит?  
Гора отпустил парнишку, который чуть не задохнулся, и обернулся к ней. Она заметила удивление, возникшее на его лице, когда он вдруг понял, что говорит с женщиной. Бриенна решила не обращать на громилу внимания. Стараясь пока не упускать его из вида — если дело пойдет к драке — она повернулась к пареньку.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Спасибо, — парень кивнул.  
Гора, поняв, что ситуация выходит из-под его контроля, оттолкнул Бриенну. В мгновение ока девушка ударила его кулаком в горло. Он отступил, ошеломленный, когда слезы от боли брызнули из его глаз.  
Бриенна позволила себе немного самодовольства. Годы самообороны наконец-то окупились. Однако вскоре громила встал, злее чем когда-либо, и, не желая быть побежденным женщиной, схватил ее за горло и начал душить.  
Без паники. Не паникуй. Не паникуй.  
Подняв руки, девушка ударила его по запястьям и приложилась головой об его голову. Хватка мужчины ослабла, и для пущей убедительности девушка ударила его коленом в пах. Он закричал в агонии и свернулся калачиком на полу.  
К этому времени почти все посетители столовой уставились в их сторону. Девушка помассировала горло, восстанавливая дыхание, и обернулась к мальчику.  
— Я Бриенна.  
— Подрик Пейн.  
— Приятно познакомиться, Под … — в этот момент зазвонил телефон — сообщение от Джейме. Она быстро прочитала его и нахмурилась.  
— Мне нужно идти. Но если кому-то понадобиться разобраться с этим, — Бриенна указала на Гору, лежащего на полу, — я буду в Winterfell.  
Подрик кивнул, когда она вышла, прихватив с собой поднос с едой. Он смотрел на ее удаляющуюся фигуру с выражением благоговения на лице. Хотелось плакать. Теперь у Подрика был свой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах.  
Его телефон также зажужжал, призывая обратить внимание. Черт.

Подрик грыз ногти, сидя в мягком плюшевом кресле в приемной Ланнистер Инкорпорейтед. Он выглядел здесь явно не к месту. Вид у него был такой же взъерошенный, как и прежде, а может быть, и больше, потому что галстук был еще более скрючен, а на лбу выступили капельки пота. Из-под мышек выглядывали влажные пятна. Боже! Он надеялся, что интервьюер простит его.  
— У меня есть новые сообщения? Встреча продлилась дольше, чем я ожидал, — сказал Тайвин Ланнистер, проходя мимо приемной. Тирион последовал за ним, сверяясь с блокнотом. Он говорил медленно, растягивая слова, его скука была очевидна.  
— Снова звонил профессор Бейлиш, сказал, что хочет еще раз с тобой встретиться.  
— Еще раз? Я с ним уже встречался?  
— Он загнал тебя в угол на прошлой неделе. Высокий джентльмен?  
Тайвин проигнорировал Тириона, отвлекаясь на беспорядок, устроенный Подриком. Тот поднял взгляд и застенчиво улыбнулся. Тайвин не сводил с него глаз, своих холодных бездушных глаз. Молодой человек откашлялся и встал, протягивая руку.  
— Мистер Ланнистер, я Подрик Пейн.  
— Итак, Подрик Пейн, чем мы можем вам помочь?  
— Я… Я пришел для интервью, по поводу стажировки с …  
— Нет, не думаю.  
Подрик нахмурил брови, смутившись.  
— Но, у меня была назначена встреча с мистером Бронном.  
На лице Тайвина заиграла улыбка, резкая и опасная.  
— Не думаю, — он повернулся к секретарю. — Лорас, у мистера Бронна назначена встреча с мистером Пейном?  
Лорас, ставший свидетелем этого разговора, медленно покачал головой. Тайвин медленно повернулся к Подрику.  
— Что-то еще, мистер Пейн?  
Подрик покачал головой.  
— Отлично. Надеюсь, вы сможете найти выход, — не дождавшись ответа, Тайвин ушел. Подрик взглянул на секретаря, тот виновато пожал плечами.  
— Извини за моего отца, — сказал Тирион, все еще стоявший в приемной. — Ему нравится осуждать людей. Такой забавное хобби, по его мнению.  
Подрик издал нервный смешок.  
— Но, мое интервью…  
Тирион отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Пожалуйста. Я лучший в классе. У меня отличные рекомендации, и один из моих проектов почти выиграл грант Дейна. Вот, — сказал Подрик, протягивая Тириону свое резюме.  
— А еще у тебя перекошен галстук. Вы могли бы подумать, что у высокопоставленного генерального директора, коим является мой отец, были бы лучшие приоритеты, но он бы сказал, что вы должны знать, как правильно одеваться для работы, которую хотите, или что-то в этом роде.  
Подрик обмяк. Его унылое выражение сделало его глаза больше, чем обычно. Тирион взглянул на него и потянулся за резюме.  
— Вот что я тебе скажу, я сохраню это в архиве. На всякий случай.  
— Спасибо, Мистер…  
— Тирион.  
— Спасибо, Тирион.  
Тирион отмахнулся.  
— Когда-нибудь люди узнают мое имя.  
Подрик кивнул, не совсем понимая, что сделать дальше, и повернулся к лифту.

За то время, что Бриенна добиралась до Winterfell, ее лицо и горло начали покрываться синяками. Когда девушка открыла дверь в лабораторию, первое, что она заметила, был Джейми, склонившийся над столом, балансируя с набором для весов. Чешуя, казалось, выглядела не совсем целой.  
— Это был не я, клянусь, — проговорил он на одном дыхании, глядя на Бриенну.  
Второе, что она заметила, был порез на его щеке. И его губы выглядели более распухшими, чем раньше. Не слишком сильно, но достаточно. Не то чтобы она обращала много внимания на его губы.  
— Что с тобой случилось? — спросил Джейме. Бриенна осторожно поднесла руку к горлу, внезапно вспомнив о боли. Она не знала, что сказать. Да и что тут скажешь?  
Он подошел ближе, протянул было руку, но остановился. Однако она не остановилась — прижала палец к его щеке. Кровь. Девушка нахмурилась и снова посмотрела на весы. Джейме открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать или объяснить, но она оборвала его.  
— Какого черта с тобой произошло?


	3. Многослойный… как луковица

— Я вышел из лаборатории, чтобы взять кофе, — начал Джейме, — знаю, я сказал, что буду здесь и прослежу за данными, и клянусь, я был здесь все время. Мне просто нужно было немного кофеина.  
…Он сидел на столе, уставившись в умопомрачительную бездну компьютерного кода. Пока происходило вычисление данных, Джейме почти задремал, подперев ладонью локоть. Локоть соскользнул со стола, разбудив его, и Джейме понял, что сон сейчас — не выход. Он должен бодрствовать, чтобы вовремя ввести данные. Бриенна убьет его, если он сделает что-то неправильно. Итак, кофе. Дерьмовый кофе из автомата…  
Бриенна рылась в дальнем шкафу, стоя спиной к Ланнистеру. Ему хотелось видеть сейчас ее лицо, ее реакцию.  
Джейме решил продолжить свой рассказ, хотя все еще не до конца уверенный в прочности почвы.  
— Я ушел не более чем на две минуты. Тем не менее, кем бы ни был этот человек, ему, вероятно, пришлось ждать некоторое время. Кажется, это было спланированное нападение.  
Бриенна повернулась к нему с аптечкой в руках и непроницаемым выражением лица. Да помогут ему боги, стены вокруг нее толще чем у крепости.  
— Так или иначе, он был за компьютером, когда я вернулся, и на нем также была лыжная маска. Так что я не думал, я просто… набросился на него. Мы здесь немного… ну, ты заметила, — он указал на беспорядок: перевернутое кресло, сломанные весы, разбитое оборудование — все оставалось нетронутым на своих местах до ее прихода.  
— Почему ты думаешь, что это был мужчина? — спросила Бриенна.  
— Я слышал его. Его голос, то, как он двигался, его телосложение — я мог ошибиться, уверен, что это был парень, — ответил он напряженно.  
Бриенна кивнула и указала на стул. Джейме повиновался и сел на лабораторное кресло, а девушка опустилась напротив него. Ланнистер поморщился, когда Бриенна прижала к его щеке пропитанный дезинфицирующим средством кусочек ваты. Джейме был уверен, что сможет привести себя в порядок самостоятельно. Он знал это; и Бриенна должна была тоже знать это. Как ни странно, он не стал возражать.  
Ее прикосновение было мягким, почему-то это напомнило ему о матери. О другом, более невинном времени. Бриенна наклеила пластырь и отошла, выкинув вату, и закрыла аптечку. Он уже ощущал пустоту в том месте, где пару минут назад была ее рука и теперь, наблюдая за ней, чувствовал себя таким… отвратительно уязвимым. Джейме хотел спросить что-то важное, и уже слова вертелись у него на языке. «Ты веришь мне?..»  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он вместо этого.  
— Звоню профессору Старк.  
Правильно. Конечно, она звонила. Вероятно, она звонила Старк по быстрому набору… он бы даже не удивился.  
— Мы должны сообщить об этом, она может поговорить с администрацией и убедиться, что тот, кто это сделал, пойман, — проговорила Бриенна.  
Тогда Джейме вздохнул облегченно — напряжение покинуло каждую клеточку его тела. Она поверила ему.  
Его мозг прояснился, и он сфокусировался на Бриенне. Он проследил, как девушка мерила шагами лабораторию, проходя от одного конца комнаты к другому, прижав телефон к уху, и осмотрел синяки вдоль ее шеи. Что с ней случилось?  
Девушка повесила трубку и обернулась к нему.  
— Завтра первым делом сюда прибудет кто-нибудь из службы безопасности и администрации.  
— Завтра? Это недопустимо. Они должны быть здесь прямо сейчас.  
— Знаю. На тебя напали, но…  
— Наши исследования могли быть скомпрометированы.  
Бриенна ничего не ответила, однако улыбка озарила ее лицо. Несмотря на все дерьмо, произошедшее за этот день — потасовку с тем громилой, разгром лаборатории (будто напали на ее ребенка) — несмотря ни на что, этот день войдет в ее историю, как хороший.  
_Наши исследования могли быть скомпрометированы._  
Наши исследования.  
Наши…  
Бриенна пожала плечами.  
— Университет полон идиотов.  
Он расхохотался. Девушка рассмеялась в ответ, но простонав, остановилась. Горло болело слишком сильно.  
— Что там произошло? — спросил Джейме.  
— Это долгая история.  
— Ты можешь рассказать мне по пути в больницу.  
Бриенна открыла рот, готовая возразить — он никуда ее не поведет. Ни за что. Однако девушка не могла решить, почему Джейме не должен этого делать. Почему бы и нет?

Следующее утро прошло без происшествий. Записи с камер безопасности подтвердили рассказ Джейме. Но они все еще не могли сказать, кем был этот человек, — расследование продолжилось. В остальном было много деловых терминов, заявлений, которые ни к чему не приведут, и документов на подпись, заверяющих, что они не станут подавать в суд на университет. Все должны были убедиться, что их задницы будут в полной безопасности. Администрация обязалась заменить оборудование и устранить все повреждения, но никому и не было дела до того, что произошло на самом деле.  
Когда Джейме проговорил эту мысль вслух, Бриенна нахмурилась.  
— Они сказали, что разберутся, — ответила девушка.  
— Ты действительно так считаешь?  
— В их интересах провести тщательное расследование.  
Джейме пожал плечами и вернулся к своему занятию. Он просматривал заметки Бриенны, написанные от руки и нацарапанные на клочках бумаги, и перепечатывал их на компьютере. Но затем…  
— Никто из нас не будет работать здесь в одиночку, — проговорила Бриенна уверенно.  
— Что? Не можешь насытиться моей компанией? Я не виню тебя, девка. Я был известен тем, что соблазнял многих женщин.  
— Это небезопасно.  
— Конечно, я могу защитить твою честь.  
Бриенна рассмеялась громко, почти инстинктивно  
— Мы оба знаем, что я буду защищать твою честь.  
Джейме улыбнулся в ответ, не в силах сдержаться.  
— Луи, я думаю, это начало прекрасной дружбы…* (прим. Цитата из фильма «Касабланка» 1942 г.)

Серсея знала, что она умная женщина. Когда ты рождаешься Ланнистером, у тебя не остается выбора. Она являлась одной из самых влиятельных деловых женщин своего возраста, умнее обоих братьев вместе взятых. Не то чтобы это что — то значило-Джейме едва ли был Ланнистером, а Тирион все еще был ребенком. Ей было 16, когда она присоединилась к отцу, начав работу в компании, и она не собиралась останавливаться на достигнутом.  
И все же в этот момент ей ничего не хотелось так сильно, как провести долгий отпуск вдали от офиса. Все еще существовал значительный разрыв в цифрах; ошибка в выставлении счетов, которая должна была быть исправлена несколько месяцев назад.  
Серсея сделала большой глоток из початой бутылки красного вина, которую, кажется, отец подарил, как в знак одобрения, после ее первого повышения. Она должна это исправить, должно быть решение. Должно быть.  
Раздался резкий стук в дверь.  
Серсея поспешно поставила бутылку на место и откашлялась.  
— Войдит…  
Дверь отворилась, и на пороге появился сам Тайвин Ланнистер.  
— Серсея, — проговорил мужчина.  
Девушка тут же вздрогнула. Она уже точно знала, что он скажет далее.  
— Почему в годовом отчете не были учтены 13 миллионов долларов? Почему это не выяснили и не решили ранее? Почему до сих пор никто не взял за это ответственность? И почему… — он на мгновение замолчал. -…я впервые об этом слышу?  
— Кто-то из бухгалтерии.  
— У этого «кто-то» есть имя?  
— Пока нет. Мы все еще выясняем.  
— Можете больше не беспокоиться. Видимо, я единственный компетентный человек в этой компании.  
Серсея встретилась с ним взглядом, отказываясь отступать.  
— Я могу все исправить.  
Тайвин оглядел ее с ног до головы, оценивая, а затем сказал:  
— Отправь документы Тириону.  
Он повернулся, чтобы уйти; разговор был окончен.  
— Отец, я… — он остановился у двери и повернулся к ней, — все выясню.  
— У тебя есть время до конца недели. И Серсея, напиваться посреди рабочего дня — не лучшая твоя идея.  
«Блять», — пробормотала она себе под нос, закрывая дверь на ключ, после того как Тайвин Ланнистер покинул ее кабинет. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, девушка достала мобильник.

— Девка, ты должна мне десять баксов. Это был…  
Телефон требовательно зазвонил, прерывая разговор, однако Джейме отклонил вызов.  
— Это был тот наркоман?  
— Угощайся, — сказал Джейме, ставя на стол пакет с едой.  
— Ты сделал снимок?  
— Конечно нет, я не смог бы подкрасться к нему.  
— Ну, я же не говорю, что ты должен был. Можно спросить разрешения, а затем сфотографировать.  
— Я также не идиот. Ты мне не веришь?  
Бриенна рассмеялась и покачала головой.  
— Черт, конечно нет.  
Джейме прижал руку к груди, изображая нестерпимую боль. Девушка закатила глаза, передавая ему еду.  
Ланнистер как раз пытался разобраться с китайскими палочками для еды, когда снова зазвонил телефон. Он проигнорировал очередной звонок, продолжая.  
— Я выиграл, честно и справедливо.  
Девушка наблюдала за его потугами с веселым выражением лица.  
— Заткнись, — пробормотал Джейме.  
— Я ничего не сказала.  
— Я хочу свои десять баксов.  
— Хорошо, но я больше не хочу играть. Ты всегда выигрываешь.  
Джейме покачал головой и заговорил наконец с набитым лапшой ртом.  
— Ты правильно догадалась, что старик будет в гавайской рубашке. На что мы ставили в тот раз?  
— Фалафели. И это было всего один раз. Мы продолжаем больше месяца, и я смогла выиграть лишь однажды.  
Джейме что-то неопределенно замурлыкал, когда его телефон зазвонил снова. Сообщение, на этот раз. Ланнистер быстро напечатал ответ. Бриенна пристально посмотрела на своего партнёра по исследованию, но быстро отвернулась, смутившись, и принялась за еду.  
Возвращая телефон в карман, Джейме задел локтем баночку с соусом, а палочки выскользнули у него из рук. Несколько капель добрались до футболки, оставляя на ней яркие пятна.  
— Черт!  
Схватив салфетку, Джейме начал лихорадочно очищать одежду. На что Бриенна лишь беззастенчиво рассмеялась. Нахмурившись, он встал и бросил салфетку в мусорное ведро.  
— Очень ловко, Ланнистер.  
— Я сдаюсь. У нас еще остались вилки?  
Бриенна кивнула и указала на ящик позади него.  
— Так вот как ты соблазняешь всех дам?  
Он вернулся к столу с пластиковой вилкой в руке. Джейме не ответил, но снова взял телефон и начал что-то печатать. После минуты молчания, Бриенна решила удовлетворить свой нарастающий интерес.  
— С кем ты разговариваешь?  
— О, ни с кем.  
— Тебе не нужно делать все эти вещи, которые использую парни, чтобы казаться загадочными.  
— Нет?  
— Ты богат, — сказала она, пожимая плечами.  
— Действительно.  
— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.  
— Да, конечно, знаю. Моя фамилия Ланнистер. Хорошо, я помню, спасибо.  
— Кроме того, ты и так достаточно загадочный.  
При этих словах он оторвал взгляд от телефона и изогнул идеальную бровь.  
— Я имею в виду многослойный, — продолжила она, одному богу известно, почему. — Как луковица. «К черту это». — Знаешь, у тебя есть все эти слои, которые ты просто продолжаешь… очищать.  
«Заткнись. Заткнись. Заткнись».  
Его рот скривился в ухмылке. «Самодовольный ублюдок».  
Джейме потянул себя за край футболки.  
— Держу пари, ты бы с удовольствием сняла эти слои, — сказал он.  
Бриенна почувствовала, как начинает гореть ее лицо. Очевидно, оно уже краснее капель соуса на его футболке. К черту все. К черту все это. Блять, она действительно была не против.  
— Пятна будет нелегко отстирать, — ответила девушка. Лишь это она смогла сейчас вымолвить…  
Ланнистер пожал плечами.  
— Я всегда могу купить новую, верно?  
— Ты действительно можешь.  
Молчание. Джейме вновь уставился в экран телефона. Девушка подавила сильное желание выбить дурацкое устройство из его рук. Требовать его внимания. Что, черт возьми, с ней происходит?  
Наконец, он положил телефон лицом вниз, демонстративно отодвигая его в сторону.  
— Отвечая на твой вопрос, — проговорил Джейме, стараясь не встречаться с ней взглядом. — Я не очень-то умею ладить с дамами.  
— Да, конечно. Ты убедил женщину из «Little Pizza» дать тебе ее номер.  
— Я рассказал ей о нашем пари, и она согласилась помочь. Правда… у меня никогда не было девушки.  
Ох. Бриенна точно не знала, что она должна на это ответить.  
— Я имею в виду, что у меня были связи на одну ночь и все такое, но никогда ничего… — он замолчал, наконец пытаясь встретиться с ней взглядом, — настоящего.  
Бриенна почувствовала, как ее желудок сжался и провалился куда-то вниз, а сердце, казалось, уже билось где-то на уровне горла, сковывая дыхание. Что, черт возьми, с ней происходит? Неужели она влюбилась в Джейме Ланнистера? Что с ней? У нее даже не было ни единого шанса. Он не должен узнать. Никогда не должен даже подумать об этом.  
Джейме нахмурился, глядя на девушку. Он смотрел на нее. И, без сомнения, был смущен, ожидая ответа. Конечно, это было серьезное признание. Кто бы мог подумать — у Джейме Ланнистера есть тайная мягкая сторона. Он действительно был похож на луковицу.  
— Эй, подожди, — сказала Бриенна наконец. — Я дала тебе 20 долларов за номер этой девушки. А ты жульничал?  
Он звонко рассмеялся, а на лице появилась широкая улыбка.

В нем чувствовалась легкость, настоящий восторг, который он, носил с собой весь этот день. Джейме улыбнулся и кивнул Лорасу, проходя мимо приемной «Lannister Inc». Шагая по коридору, он добрался до кабинета Серсеи.  
Два стука.  
Джейме толкнул дверь, прислонившись к косяку.  
— Привет.  
Серсея подняла глаза и, увидев его, грозно раздула ноздри.  
— У меня нет на тебя времени.»  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Я получила штраф. Так что, нет, благодаря тебе.  
— Серсея, я…  
— Не надо. Ты был нужен мне сегодня, а тебя не было.  
— Я работал.  
— У тебя нет работы.  
— Я был с Бриенной, мы работали.  
— Она должна прекратить использовать тебя только потому, что не может делать свою работу.  
— Она не… и она может. Слушай, ты не должна винить ее в том, в чем она не виновата.  
— Ты прав. Я ее не виню.  
— Хорошо.  
— Я виню чёртову Кейтилин Старк.  
Джейме глубоко вздохнул.  
— Серсея, могу я тебе чем-нибудь помочь?  
На мгновение на ее лице промелькнула боль, но затем, стиснув зубы и сжав кулаки, девушка покачала головой.  
— Просто оставь меня.  
— Ты уверена?  
— У меня нет сейчас времени заставлять тебя чувствовать себя хорошо. Тебя не было рядом, когда ты был мне нужен, и оказалось, что я могу справиться самостоятельно.  
— Отлично, — сказал Джейме, поворачиваясь на каблуках.  
Что за дурацкий способ закончить великий день. Он очень любил Серсею, она всегда была его лучшим другом. Но иногда, только иногда, она могла быть абсолютно невыносимой.  
Джейме провел ночь, ворочаясь с боку на бок, и время от времени обрывки воспоминаний о ссоре с Серсеей просачивались в его подсознание.

Когда утром Джейме встретил Кейтилин Старк, на его лице обосновались два темных круга под глазами.  
— Доброе утро, Джейме, — улыбнувшись, поздоровалась женщина, открывая дверь кабинета.  
— Я бы поспорила на этот счет, — ответил он, обращаясь скорее к себе, чем к кому-либо ещё.  
— Хм, итак, я думаю, у меня есть новости, которые могут тебе помочь.  
Джейме нетерпеливо посмотрел на нее, и Кейтлин улыбнулась ему с теплотой, которой он никак не мог от нее ожидать. Определенно не в обращении к нему.  
— Я больше не имею права тебя задерживать. Ты отработал установленные часы за дополнительное занятие; я сообщила администрации школы, и они обновят твой статус в течение ближайших 24 часов.  
— Действительно?  
— Просто распишитесь здесь, — сказала Кейтилин, выдвигая ящик стола и передавая ему документ. Ланнистер взял ручку с подставки на столе и поставил подпись.  
— Приятно иметь с вами дело, — сказал он, вставая.  
Кейтилин на мгновение смутилась, прежде чем кивнуть.  
— Ты специализируешься на бизнесе.  
Джейме кивнул.  
— Если это все… у меня занятия.  
— Конечно, — ответила Кейтилин. После недолгого колебания она добавила. — Мистер Ланнистер, вы хорошо поработали. Бриенна может сказать о тебе только хорошее.  
Джейме улыбнулся, чувствуя, как высоко вздымается его грудь. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз испытывал такую сильную гордость за самого себя.  
— Спасибо, профессор Старк.  
— Есть стипендий и грантов по статистическим исследованиям, на которые вы могли бы подать заявку; если вы захотите. Буду рад написать рекомендательное письмо.  
— Спасибо, но, как вы знаете, я специализируюсь на бизнесе.  
Она кивнула, и Джейме вышел из кабинета, закрыв за собой дверь. Он взглянул на часы: можно сделать крюк перед занятием. Может быть, если он побежит. Почему бы и нет?

К тому времени, как он добрался до лаборатории, он официально еле дышал. Джейме остановился у двери, чтобы отдышаться и вытереть пот со лба.  
— Эй, девка, ты здесь?  
Она должна была быть, если он правильно помнит ее расписание. Они пытались убедиться, что будут работать только вдвоем. Для безопасности. Но расписание часто не совпадало, слишком часто, и как бы ему не хотелось, после первых десяти дней без повторения инцидента они согласились работать в одиночку, когда это необходимо. Иначе ей потребовалась бы целая жизнь, чтобы получить степень доктора философии.  
Конечно же, она вышла из задней комнаты как раз в тот момент, когда зазвонил его телефон. Это была Серсея.  
«Ты взял мои маркеры вчера, когда уходил?»  
Джейме закатил глаза, читая сообщение.  
«Очень тонко», — ответил он.  
— Эй, разве у тебя сейчас нет занятий? — сказала Бриенна. Он оторвался от телефона и ухмыльнулся.  
— Есть, но я просто должен был заглянуть, у меня хорошая новость.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что делаю это в качестве дополнительного задания.  
Бриенна кивнула. Он объяснил это на следующий день после нападения. Девушка не могла избавиться от любопытства: зачем он вложил деньги в этот проект? В чем причина? В конце концов он сдался и признал правду. Джейме казался смущенным этим, и она сделала заметку в уме никогда больше не поднимать эту тему.  
— Ну, с меня хватит. Я прошел курс, так что… мне больше не нужно этим заниматься.  
— Это… действительно хорошие новости, — ответила Бриенна, стараясь, чтобы ее голос звучал нейтрально и легко. Она была просто дополнительным заданием. Конечно, Джейме был рад, что закончил с проектом; почему бы ему хотелось проводить свои дни в этой глупой математической исследовательской лаборатории. Здесь даже не было окон.  
— И скатертью дорога, — добавила девушка, усмехнувшись. Ее смех прозвучал глухо, даже для нее. Заметит ли он? Выражение его лица немного изменилось, как ей показалось. Прошло так мало времени, но она уже хорошо знала выражение его лица.  
Ланнистер ничего не сказал, однако осознание быстро настигло его. Он больше не увидит ее. Его телефон снова зазвонил, и он инстинктивно посмотрел вниз.  
— Ну вот, ты уже наполовину за дверью, — сказала Бриенна, жалея, что в ее голосе прозвучала такая горечь.  
— Это Серсея.  
— Твоя сестра? Все в порядке?  
— У нее случилось кое-что на работе, — ответил он. — Знаешь, я люблю ее. Да, но… — он на мгновение заколебался.  
Должен ли он сказать ей? Конечно, это была Бриенна. Он мог доверять ей.  
— Я беспокоюсь о ней. Мой отец верит, что амбиции превыше всего. Так нас воспитывали. Но среди нас троих, Серсея… она принимает его слово как Евангелие. Иногда кажется, что в ней больше холодна, чем в отце. И будто она постоянно должна что-то доказывать.  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
— Просто… она сделает все, чтобы добиться успеха. Не заботясь о границах. Но я считаю, что должны существовать границы. Неконтролируемая власть может быть пьянящей и сводящей с ума. Я знаю это не понаслышке.  
— не понаслышке?  
Он посмотрел на часы.  
— Я опаздываю.  
— Подожди! Джейме, — сказала Бриенна, останавливая его у двери. — Ты… ты ведь не хочешь идти по стопам своего отца?  
Он неуверенно пожимает плечами.  
— Я люблю свою семью.  
— Конечно. Это не то, что я имел в виду, что.  
— Я понял.  
— Слушай, я разговаривала с профессором Старк, и она объяснила, что ты, возможно, больше не будешь работать над проектом. Но я думаю, что ты совершаешь ошибку. Мне кажется, если ты хочешь, ты должен остаться. Вдруг это поможет выяснить, что ты можешь заниматься чем-то помимо бизнеса. Но только если ты не против. Я имею в виду, быть частью исследования. На постоянной основе. Не в счёт дополнительного задания или ещё чего-то.  
— Кто сказал, что я хочу, девка? — сказал он, ухмыляясь и поддразнивая Бриенну.  
Она усмехнулась.  
— Ты опоздаешь на занятия. Подумай об этом.

Серсея не могла вспомнить, когда в последний раз приходила в офис с похмелья. Ссоры с Джейме никогда не были чем-то естественным. Это раздражало. Они знали друг друга слишком хорошо; он видел ее насквозь. Блять.  
Потягивая крепкий кофе, Серсея снова и снова просматривала отчеты, надеясь, что каким-то волшебным образом найдется решение проблемы или хотя бы небольшая лазейка — остальное было не важно. А затем раздался стук в дверь.  
— Войдите, — ответила она, удивляясь. Казалось, на это утро не было назначено никаких встреч  
Дверь открыл высокий мужчина.  
— Чем я могу вам помочь?  
Он улыбнулся, протягивая руку.  
— Петир Бейлиш, доцент. И оказывается, я могу вам помочь.  
— Мистер Бейлиш, у нас назначена встреча?  
Он не ответил, вытаскивая из сумки огромную папку.  
— Что это? — спросила Серсея.  
— Доказательства. Кейтлин Старк, профессор…  
— Я прекрасно знаю, кто такая Кейтлин Старк.  
— Она месяцами присваивала деньги статистического управления Winterfell. Речь идет о примерно 15 миллионах долларов.  
— 15 миллионов долларов? — она посмотрела на мужчину. — Похоже, это дело полиции. Зачем вы здесь, мистер Бейлиш?  
— Ланнистеры — крупнейшие спонсоры университета.  
— Это так. И все же, зачем вы здесь?  
— Ланнистеры также бизнесмены. У меня для вас дело.


	4. Ты не можешь не выпить все это вино

Серсея прислонилась к машине, припаркованной около огромного особняка, и, сделав большой глоток из фляжки, уставилась на него с недвусмысленной улыбкой на лице. Она стояла, ожидая, абсолютно удовлетворенная сложившейся ситуацией.  
Через несколько минут другая машина остановилась рядом. Появился Джейме, смесь любопытства с осуждением читалась на его лице.  
— Готовимся к игре, не так ли? — спросил он вместо приветствия.  
Серсея покачала головой и передала фляжку брату.  
— К празднику.  
Внутреннее убранство дома было столь же роскошным, насколько и внешнее. Высокие потолки, мраморные полы. Просторный, насколько Серсея могла видеть, и такой же пустой, как помнил Джейме. Дворецкий провел их внутрь, взяв пальто и сопроводив их к обеденному столу. Когда-то давно здесь устраивали большие обеденные приемы — то были времена радости. Но ни брат, ни сестра уже не могли припомнить этого.  
Последний раз Тайвин Ланнистер устраивал прием, когда им обоим было не более пяти, и Тирион тогда еще даже не родился.  
Они сели за стол, во главе его, рядом друг с другом. Серсея наполнила бокал вином, и потянулась к бокалу Джейме. Он тотчас накрыл его ладонью, останавливая девушку.  
— Я предпочитаю белое, — проговорил он, объясняя.  
Тирион появился в тот момент, когда Джейме наполнил свой бокал Шардоне.  
— Налей и мне.  
Они потягивали напитки, бездумно болтая в ожидании отца. Как только Тирион застонал от голода, в дверях появился Тайвин.  
Он задержался на мгновение, прежде чем полностью войти в комнату, приветствуя детей.  
«И он еще утверждает, что не любит драматургию», — пробормотал Тирион себе под нос.  
— Начнем, — сказал Тайвин и подал знак дворецкому.  
Джейме наполнил вином бокал Тайвина. Обед начался.  
— Итак, мы празднуем, — проговорил Джейме, посмотрев на Серсею.  
— Я разобралась с этим — тринадцать миллионов долларов, которых нам не хватало, они будут учтены.  
Глаза Тайвина удивленно блеснули, но он хорошо сумел это скрыть. В отличие от Джейме и Тириона; брови последнего, казалось, достигали линии волос.  
— Хорошо, — лишь сказал Тайвин.  
— Как ты… — начал было Джейме, но Серсея тут же прервала его, подняв бокал. Остальные последовали ее примеру.  
— И за Джейме, — проговорила Серсея, широко улыбаясь. — он наконец-то закончил дополнительное задание.  
— На самом деле…  
— Самое время, — сказал Тайвин, поднимая бокал и делая глоток. Полностью сосредоточившись на Джейме, он продолжил, — теперь, когда ты вернулся на правильный путь, было бы неплохо проводить больше времени в офисе. Тебе нужно начать учиться управлять компанией.  
В глазах Серсеи мелькнуло нечто темное.  
Тирион осушил стакан с громким звуком, привлекая к себе внимание.  
— И за меня, — проговорил Тирион, — и мою успешную карьеру носильщика кофе.  
Тайвин уставился на него своим фирменным неодобрительным взглядом.  
— Приведи себя в порядок.  
Тирион опустил голову и вытер вино с лица. Джейме бросил на него извиняющийся взгляд и повернулся к Тайвину.  
— На самом деле, я хотел бы остаться, помочь с исследованиями. Это было бы полезно для моего резюме и…  
— Зачем? — на этот раз его перебила Серсея.  
Ее простой вопрос прозвучал как ловушка и вызов одновременно. Джейме нахмурился, узнавая этот тон в ее голосе; он всегда мог просчитать ее мысли, даже когда никто другой не смог бы.  
— У этого проекта большой потенциал. Я думаю, было бы неплохо, чтобы мое имя фигурировало в подобном исследовании, — с осторожностью ответил он.  
— Ты Ланнистер. Наша компания уже одна из крупнейших в индустрии, — сказал Тайвин.  
На лице Джейме застыло непроницаемое выражение. Серсея, сладко улыбнувшись, взяла его за руку.  
— Кроме того, тебе не нужен какой-то статистический проект в резюме. Я уверена, отец точно знает, на что ты способен.  
— Конечно, — ответил Джейме.  
Он взглянул на Тириона, ища поддержки, но брат встретил его взгляд с горькой усмешкой на лице, которая лишь говорила «Прости приятель».  
После ужина братья вернулись к машине Джейме. Серсея осталась в доме, сославшись на важные дела компании, которые ей нужно было обсудить с Тайвином. Никто решил не обращать внимания на тот факт, что в компании также работал и Тирион.  
— Тебя подвести? — спросил Джейме младшего брата. Тирион покачал головой.  
— Думаю, мне стоит пройтись пешком, прочистить мозги.  
— Тебе не следует столько пить. Ты не можешь не выпить все вино, которое только увидишь.  
— Да я и не собирался.  
Джейме покачал головой; забота о брате на время отвлекала его от собственных мыслей.  
— Я беспокоюсь за тебя, — тихо признался он.  
— И я тоже, за тебя.  
— Правда?  
— Что заставило тебя решить продолжить участвовать в этом абсурдном исследовании? И, тем более, рассказать об этом нашему отцу. О чем ты думал?  
— Я не знал, что ему интересны все мелочи моей жизни.  
— Это маленькое исследование — доказательство твоей неудачи. А наш отец ненавидит неудачи. Поверь мне.  
Джейме задумался над словами брата. Прежде чем он успел ответить, Тирион заговорил снова.  
— Подрик Пейн.  
— Что?  
— Он тоже учится в этом университете. Он приходил на собеседование недавно. Не уверен, что ему есть место в компании, но он мог бы стать твоей заменой.  
— Каково его резюме?  
— Он изучает программирование, думаю, он мог бы заниматься статистическими исследованиями, — пауза. — Хотя, знаешь, ты можешь просто послать все к черту и делать, что хочешь.  
Джейме усмехнулся.  
— Отец будет в ярости.  
— Ох, определенно, рвать и метать. Но кого это волнует?  
Джейме прислонился к машине и посмотрел на особняк позади себя.  
— Ты не неудачник, Тирион.  
— Я знаю.  
— Ты уверен, что тебя не нужно подвезти?  
— Со мной все будет в порядке, спасибо, — проговорил младший Ланнистер с улыбкой.

Когда на следующий день Бриенна вошла в лабораторию, Джейме уже был там, возился с кофемашиной, коробка от которой валялась рядом.  
— Доброе утро, — весело проговорила Бриенна. Черт. Когда она успела стать такой веселой?  
Джейме быстро выпрямился от удивления. В его глазах промелькнуло нечто непонятное, но прежде чем Бриенна успела подумать, он заговорил.  
— Привет. Доброе утро!  
— Что это? — спросила девушка, указывая на коробку позади.  
— Кофемашина. Больше никакого дерьмового кофе из автомата.  
Бриенна нахмурилась.  
— Я не уверена, что мы можем себе это позволить.  
— Можем, это подарок.  
— От кого?  
— От меня, — ответил Джейме после минутного колебания.  
— Ох. Значит, ты не присоединишься ко мне? — спросила она напряженным голосом, несмотря на все попытки сохранить его твердым.  
— Я бы хотел, — начал он.  
Она усмехнулась. Ну конечно, оправдания.  
— Я действительно хотел бы, но мой отец… Он считает, что я должен сосредоточиться на учебе. Нужно помнить о большом плане и все такое.  
Бриенна что-то пробормотала и отвернулась, надеясь, что он скоро уйдет.  
«Ты сошел с ума?»  
«Это твоя жизнь».  
— Просто я никогда не считала тебя трусом.  
Джейме отступил от нее с болезненным выражением на лице. Бриенна даже не заметила, как отвернулась от него.  
— Я не…  
Она резко повернулась обратно, почти возвышаясь над ним.  
— Ты слишком напуган, чтобы выйти из тени отца. Ты не знаешь, чего хочешь или кто ты без него, и ты также чертовски напуган, чтобы узнать.  
— Ты не знаешь меня, девка.  
— Не называй меня так.  
— Я не собираюсь поворачиваться спиной к своей семье.  
— Я знаю тебя. Я уже знала кто ты, когда ты вошел в эту лабораторию. Ты Ланнистер.  
Джейме вздрогнул. Всю свою жизнь он знал, что имя его семьи имеет огромный вес; в последние несколько месяцев стало понятно, что этот вес может быть слишком тяжелым, но никогда ранее справляться с этим весом не было так мучительно больно. До этого момента.  
Он не сказал ни слова — не доверял себе сейчас. Да и что он мог сказать? Бриенна встретилась с ним взглядом, полным уверенности, она не собиралась отступать. Конечно, она не может, упряма как бык, не иначе.  
Джейме выудил из сумки папку, которую дал ему Тирион, и бросил ее через стол.  
— К черту все, — проговорил он, уходя.  
В комнате воцарилась гулкая тишина. Бриенна взяла папку и открыла ее.

Тирион постучал в дверь кабинета Тайвина и осторожно просунул голову внутрь. Серсея и Бейлиш стояли позади него с ноутбуком и папкой.  
— Петир Бейлиш и Серсея здесь…  
— Впусти их, — ответил Тайвин. — Добро пожаловать вновь, мистер Бейлиш.  
Тайвин поприветствовал вошедших, указав им на стулья по другую сторону стола. Все уселись по своим местам. Серсея разложила по столу папки с документами и включила ноутбук.  
— Как я уже упоминал при нашей последней встрече, — начал Бейлиш.  
— Вы подозреваете профессора Старк в растрате денег университета, — прервал его Тайвин. — Я помню.  
— Да, но теперь я владею большим количеством доказательств.  
— Хоть мы и ценим ваши усилия, но, в прошлый раз, я это уже говорил, мы не можем предложить вам награды. Наша компания не вмешивается в дела университета. У вас есть что-то новое для нас?  
— Пятнадцать миллионов долларов, — прервала мужчин Серсея, вяло закатывая глаза, — это недостающая сумма. И ты прав, отец, мы не вмешиваемся в дела университета. Вот почему нам нужен мистер Бейлиш.  
Тайвин перевел взгляд на Серсею и откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Объясните.  
Бейлиш прочистил было горло, чтобы заговорить, но Серсея со своим убийственным взглядом в купе с фальшиво-сладкой улыбкой заставила мужчину замолчать.  
— Счета компании показывают несоответствие в тринадцать миллионов долларов. Благодаря мистеру Бейлишу у нас есть человек, на которого мы можем скинуть недостачу.  
— Но цифры не сходятся.  
— Вот тут я…  
— Тут и появляется мистер Бейлиш, — вновь прервала его Серсея. — Он может получить доступ к данным отдела математики и статистики и убедиться, что все сходится.  
— За определенную цену, конечно, — вставил свое слово профессор.  
— Другое дело, — ответил Тайвин.  
— Мы можем сократить наши потери, — сказала Серсея. Тайвин некоторое время молчал, обдумывая в уме вышесказанное. Глубоко вздохнув, он кивнул, адресуя дочери сухую гордую улыбку.  
Она держалась холодно, даже когда почувствовала фейерверк, взрывающийся внутри.

Бриенна застыла в ужасе, открыв дверь лаборатории. Она была готова, что помещение будет пустым: больше никакого Джейме, и скатертью дорога. Его беспрерывная болтовня все равно сводила ее с ума. Она нуждалась в тишине и спокойном рабочем дне.  
Но вот чего девушка точно не ожидала, это очередного беспорядка перед ней: перевернутые столы, разбитое оборудование, разорванные карты, разбросанные документы. Казалось, ни одна вещь ни осталась невредимой.  
Бриенна прошла в лабораторию, ее сумка с книгами оказалась отброшена куда-то в сторону. Девушка остановилась, когда что-то под ее ботинком издало странный хруст. Осколки. Ноги девушки вдруг перестали держать ее, и она упала на колени. Слезы тоже пришли неожиданно, быстрые, горячие и неконтролируемые. Это было слишком.  
Бриенна потянулась и взяла в руки то, что осталось от кофеварки. Тихое шипение вырвалось из нее, когда осколок врезался в ладонь.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
Голос вернул ее к реальности. В дверях стоял молодой человек, которого она тут же узнала. Подрик Пейн.  
— Ты избила кого-то еще? — спросил он с благоговением в голосе.  
— Кто-то вломился в лабораторию.  
— Ох. Не хочу показаться придурком, но… интервью все еще идет?  
Бриенна нахмурилась и покачала головой.  
— Мне нужно рассказать об этом, — она выудила свой телефон и позвонила Кейтлин, однако ответа не последовало.  
— Я должна доложить об этом.  
— Ладно, — уныло ответил Подрик.  
— Возьми трубку, возьми трубку, возьми трубку, — повторяла Бриенна в трубку. Нет ответа. Опять.  
— Тебе нужна помощь?  
— Да, спасибо.  
— Я должен пойти с тобой в администрацию. Могу быть потенциальным свидетелем, — сказал Подрик. — И мы могли бы провести интервью после.  
Бриенна пристально посмотрела на него, все еще прижимая телефон к уху.  
— Пожалуйста, мне не дадут финансирование без этой стажировки.  
— Хорошо, — проговорила Бриенна. — Ты изучаешь кодирование?  
Он кивнул.  
— И как это мне поможет?  
— Тебе понадобится помощь, — проговорил Подрик, указывая на беспорядок вокруг.  
— Черт! — воскликнула девушка, убирая телефон. Кейтлин по-прежнему не отвечала. — Это мое исследование. Я могу сделать все сама. Мне и раньше было хорошо в одиночку, и сейчас хорошо.  
— Знаешь, кодирование во многом похоже на математику и статистику, — в отчаянии настаивал Подрик, чувствуя, что эта возможность уходит. — Это кажется простым, но оно скорее похоже на головоломку. Это сложно. И всегда есть этот скрытый слой.  
— Квадратный корень из четырех равен двум.  
— Да, именно так, но это лишь часть ответа, верно?  
— Квадратный корень из четырех также и отрицателен.  
— Точно. Скрытый слой. В этом главный смысл. Вам так не кажется?  
Бриенна нахмурилась, но прежде, чем она успела что-то сказать, зазвонил телефон. Кейтлин. Девушка поспешно взяла телефон в руки.  
— Кейтлин, простите, что беспокою вас… — однако профессор прервала ее.  
Подрик наблюдал, как изменилось выражение ее лица: морщины на лбу, казалось, углублялись с каждой секундой. Наконец Бриенна кивнула и повесила трубку.

Бриенна потянула себя за лацкан пальто, посмотрев на дверь конференц-зала. Пластиковый стул, на котором она сидела, оказался жутко неудобным. Обычно такие стулья использовались только в небольших аудиториях, но на этой неделе с ними столкнулись представитель департамента, полицейские, несколько правительственных чиновников и даже кто-то из налоговой инспекции. Происшествие превратилось уже в публичный скандал, хотя расследование не пришло к финалу.  
Вот зачем потребовалось ее присутствие. Чтобы она рассказала свою версию событий. Но что именно она может рассказать? Адвокат Кейтлин обратился к ней, сказав, что ее показания имеют первостепенное значение. Она была одним из главных свидетелей.  
Вся ее жизнь развалилась на части. Она просто устала от всего, физически и морально. И все, что она действительно хотела сейчас…  
Джейме вышел из конференц-зала. Девушка поднялась и инстинктивно потянулась в его сторону.  
— Привет, — сказала Бриенна, окидывая его взглядом. Она будто пыталась запомнить его, его лицо, зеленые глаза, щетину, линию подбородка — она скучала по нему. Прошла всего неделя, но для нее это был большой срок. Бриенна не понимала до этого, как сильно привыкла к нему.  
— Они готовы к встрече с тобой.  
Это все, что он сказал; голос глухой, глаза выдавали гнев, который он пытался сдерживать.  
Бриенна глубоко вздохнула, она хотела так много сказать ему, но Джейме уже шел по коридору.  
«О чем они тебя спрашивали?»  
«Как дела?»  
«Ты меня ненавидишь?»  
«Мы можем снова быть друзьями?»  
Невысказанные слова застряли на кончике языка, и сердце ее разбилось. Но сейчас для чувств было не время и не место. Она расправила плечи и постучала. Следовало как можно скорее разобраться с проблемой.Ты не можешь не выпить все это вино»

Серсея прислонилась к машине, припаркованной около огромного особняка, и, сделав большой глоток из фляжки, уставилась на него с недвусмысленной улыбкой на лице. Она стояла, ожидая, абсолютно удовлетворенная сложившейся ситуацией.  
Через несколько минут другая машина остановилась рядом. Появился Джейме, смесь любопытства с осуждением читалась на его лице.  
— Готовимся к игре, не так ли? — спросил он вместо приветствия.  
Серсея покачала головой и передала фляжку брату.  
— К празднику.  
Внутреннее убранство дома было столь же роскошным, насколько и внешнее. Высокие потолки, мраморные полы. Просторный, насколько Серсея могла видеть, и такой же пустой, как помнил Джейме. Дворецкий провел их внутрь, взяв пальто и сопроводив их к обеденному столу. Когда-то давно здесь устраивали большие обеденные приемы — то были времена радости. Но ни брат, ни сестра уже не могли припомнить этого.  
Последний раз Тайвин Ланнистер устраивал прием, когда им обоим было не более пяти, и Тирион тогда еще даже не родился.  
Они сели за стол, во главе его, рядом друг с другом. Серсея наполнила бокал вином, и потянулась к бокалу Джейме. Он тотчас накрыл его ладонью, останавливая девушку.  
— Я предпочитаю белое, — проговорил он, объясняя.  
Тирион появился в тот момент, когда Джейме наполнил свой бокал Шардоне.  
— Налей и мне.  
Они потягивали напитки, бездумно болтая в ожидании отца. Как только Тирион застонал от голода, в дверях появился Тайвин.  
Он задержался на мгновение, прежде чем полностью войти в комнату, приветствуя детей.  
«И он еще утверждает, что не любит драматургию», — пробормотал Тирион себе под нос.  
— Начнем, — сказал Тайвин и подал знак дворецкому.  
Джейме наполнил вином бокал Тайвина. Обед начался.  
— Итак, мы празднуем, — проговорил Джейме, посмотрев на Серсею.  
— Я разобралась с этим — тринадцать миллионов долларов, которых нам не хватало, они будут учтены.  
Глаза Тайвина удивленно блеснули, но он хорошо сумел это скрыть. В отличие от Джейме и Тириона; брови последнего, казалось, достигали линии волос.  
— Хорошо, — лишь сказал Тайвин.  
— Как ты… — начал было Джейме, но Серсея тут же прервала его, подняв бокал. Остальные последовали ее примеру.  
— И за Джейме, — проговорила Серсея, широко улыбаясь. — он наконец-то закончил дополнительное задание.  
— На самом деле…  
— Самое время, — сказал Тайвин, поднимая бокал и делая глоток. Полностью сосредоточившись на Джейме, он продолжил, — теперь, когда ты вернулся на правильный путь, было бы неплохо проводить больше времени в офисе. Тебе нужно начать учиться управлять компанией.  
В глазах Серсеи мелькнуло нечто темное.  
Тирион осушил стакан с громким звуком, привлекая к себе внимание.  
— И за меня, — проговорил Тирион, — и мою успешную карьеру носильщика кофе.  
Тайвин уставился на него своим фирменным неодобрительным взглядом.  
— Приведи себя в порядок.  
Тирион опустил голову и вытер вино с лица. Джейме бросил на него извиняющийся взгляд и повернулся к Тайвину.  
— На самом деле, я хотел бы остаться, помочь с исследованиями. Это было бы полезно для моего резюме и…  
— Зачем? — на этот раз его перебила Серсея.  
Ее простой вопрос прозвучал как ловушка и вызов одновременно. Джейме нахмурился, узнавая этот тон в ее голосе; он всегда мог просчитать ее мысли, даже когда никто другой не смог бы.  
— У этого проекта большой потенциал. Я думаю, было бы неплохо, чтобы мое имя фигурировало в подобном исследовании, — с осторожностью ответил он.  
— Ты Ланнистер. Наша компания уже одна из крупнейших в индустрии, — сказал Тайвин.  
На лице Джейме застыло непроницаемое выражение. Серсея, сладко улыбнувшись, взяла его за руку.  
— Кроме того, тебе не нужен какой-то статистический проект в резюме. Я уверена, отец точно знает, на что ты способен.  
— Конечно, — ответил Джейме.  
Он взглянул на Тириона, ища поддержки, но брат встретил его взгляд с горькой усмешкой на лице, которая лишь говорила «Прости приятель».  
После ужина братья вернулись к машине Джейме. Серсея осталась в доме, сославшись на важные дела компании, которые ей нужно было обсудить с Тайвином. Никто решил не обращать внимания на тот факт, что в компании также работал и Тирион.  
— Тебя подвести? — спросил Джейме младшего брата. Тирион покачал головой.  
— Думаю, мне стоит пройтись пешком, прочистить мозги.  
— Тебе не следует столько пить. Ты не можешь не выпить все вино, которое только увидишь.  
— Да я и не собирался.  
Джейме покачал головой; забота о брате на время отвлекала его от собственных мыслей.  
— Я беспокоюсь за тебя, — тихо признался он.  
— И я тоже, за тебя.  
— Правда?  
— Что заставило тебя решить продолжить участвовать в этом абсурдном исследовании? И, тем более, рассказать об этом нашему отцу. О чем ты думал?  
— Я не знал, что ему интересны все мелочи моей жизни.  
— Это маленькое исследование — доказательство твоей неудачи. А наш отец ненавидит неудачи. Поверь мне.  
Джейме задумался над словами брата. Прежде чем он успел ответить, Тирион заговорил снова.  
— Подрик Пейн.  
— Что?  
— Он тоже учится в этом университете. Он приходил на собеседование недавно. Не уверен, что ему есть место в компании, но он мог бы стать твоей заменой.  
— Каково его резюме?  
— Он изучает программирование, думаю, он мог бы заниматься статистическими исследованиями, — пауза. — Хотя, знаешь, ты можешь просто послать все к черту и делать, что хочешь.  
Джейме усмехнулся.  
— Отец будет в ярости.  
— Ох, определенно, рвать и метать. Но кого это волнует?  
Джейме прислонился к машине и посмотрел на особняк позади себя.  
— Ты не неудачник, Тирион.  
— Я знаю.  
— Ты уверен, что тебя не нужно подвезти?  
— Со мной все будет в порядке, спасибо, — проговорил младший Ланнистер с улыбкой.

Когда на следующий день Бриенна вошла в лабораторию, Джейме уже был там, возился с кофемашиной, коробка от которой валялась рядом.  
— Доброе утро, — весело проговорила Бриенна. Черт. Когда она успела стать такой веселой?  
Джейме быстро выпрямился от удивления. В его глазах промелькнуло нечто непонятное, но прежде чем Бриенна успела подумать, он заговорил.  
— Привет. Доброе утро!  
— Что это? — спросила девушка, указывая на коробку позади.  
— Кофемашина. Больше никакого дерьмового кофе из автомата.  
Бриенна нахмурилась.  
— Я не уверена, что мы можем себе это позволить.  
— Можем, это подарок.  
— От кого?  
— От меня, — ответил Джейме после минутного колебания.  
— Ох. Значит, ты не присоединишься ко мне? — спросила она напряженным голосом, несмотря на все попытки сохранить его твердым.  
— Я бы хотел, — начал он.  
Она усмехнулась. Ну конечно, оправдания.  
— Я действительно хотел бы, но мой отец… Он считает, что я должен сосредоточиться на учебе. Нужно помнить о большом плане и все такое.  
Бриенна что-то пробормотала и отвернулась, надеясь, что он скоро уйдет.  
«Ты сошел с ума?»  
«Это твоя жизнь».  
— Просто я никогда не считала тебя трусом.  
Джейме отступил от нее с болезненным выражением на лице. Бриенна даже не заметила, как отвернулась от него.  
— Я не…  
Она резко повернулась обратно, почти возвышаясь над ним.  
— Ты слишком напуган, чтобы выйти из тени отца. Ты не знаешь, чего хочешь или кто ты без него, и ты также чертовски напуган, чтобы узнать.  
— Ты не знаешь меня, девка.  
— Не называй меня так.  
— Я не собираюсь поворачиваться спиной к своей семье.  
— Я знаю тебя. Я уже знала кто ты, когда ты вошел в эту лабораторию. Ты Ланнистер.  
Джейме вздрогнул. Всю свою жизнь он знал, что имя его семьи имеет огромный вес; в последние несколько месяцев стало понятно, что этот вес может быть слишком тяжелым, но никогда ранее справляться с этим весом не было так мучительно больно. До этого момента.  
Он не сказал ни слова — не доверял себе сейчас. Да и что он мог сказать? Бриенна встретилась с ним взглядом, полным уверенности, она не собиралась отступать. Конечно, она не может, упряма как бык, не иначе.  
Джейме выудил из сумки папку, которую дал ему Тирион, и бросил ее через стол.  
— К черту все, — проговорил он, уходя.  
В комнате воцарилась гулкая тишина. Бриенна взяла папку и открыла ее.

Тирион постучал в дверь кабинета Тайвина и осторожно просунул голову внутрь. Серсея и Бейлиш стояли позади него с ноутбуком и папкой.  
— Петир Бейлиш и Серсея здесь…  
— Впусти их, — ответил Тайвин. — Добро пожаловать вновь, мистер Бейлиш.  
Тайвин поприветствовал вошедших, указав им на стулья по другую сторону стола. Все уселись по своим местам. Серсея разложила по столу папки с документами и включила ноутбук.  
— Как я уже упоминал при нашей последней встрече, — начал Бейлиш.  
— Вы подозреваете профессора Старк в растрате денег университета, — прервал его Тайвин. — Я помню.  
— Да, но теперь я владею большим количеством доказательств.  
— Хоть мы и ценим ваши усилия, но, в прошлый раз, я это уже говорил, мы не можем предложить вам награды. Наша компания не вмешивается в дела университета. У вас есть что-то новое для нас?  
— Пятнадцать миллионов долларов, — прервала мужчин Серсея, вяло закатывая глаза, — это недостающая сумма. И ты прав, отец, мы не вмешиваемся в дела университета. Вот почему нам нужен мистер Бейлиш.  
Тайвин перевел взгляд на Серсею и откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Объясните.  
Бейлиш прочистил было горло, чтобы заговорить, но Серсея со своим убийственным взглядом в купе с фальшиво-сладкой улыбкой заставила мужчину замолчать.  
— Счета компании показывают несоответствие в тринадцать миллионов долларов. Благодаря мистеру Бейлишу у нас есть человек, на которого мы можем скинуть недостачу.  
— Но цифры не сходятся.  
— Вот тут я…  
— Тут и появляется мистер Бейлиш, — вновь прервала его Серсея. — Он может получить доступ к данным отдела математики и статистики и убедиться, что все сходится.  
— За определенную цену, конечно, — вставил свое слово профессор.  
— Другое дело, — ответил Тайвин.  
— Мы можем сократить наши потери, — сказала Серсея. Тайвин некоторое время молчал, обдумывая в уме вышесказанное. Глубоко вздохнув, он кивнул, адресуя дочери сухую гордую улыбку.  
Она держалась холодно, даже когда почувствовала фейерверк, взрывающийся внутри.

Бриенна застыла в ужасе, открыв дверь лаборатории. Она была готова, что помещение будет пустым: больше никакого Джейме, и скатертью дорога. Его беспрерывная болтовня все равно сводила ее с ума. Она нуждалась в тишине и спокойном рабочем дне.  
Но вот чего девушка точно не ожидала, это очередного беспорядка перед ней: перевернутые столы, разбитое оборудование, разорванные карты, разбросанные документы. Казалось, ни одна вещь ни осталась невредимой.  
Бриенна прошла в лабораторию, ее сумка с книгами оказалась отброшена куда-то в сторону. Девушка остановилась, когда что-то под ее ботинком издало странный хруст. Осколки. Ноги девушки вдруг перестали держать ее, и она упала на колени. Слезы тоже пришли неожиданно, быстрые, горячие и неконтролируемые. Это было слишком.  
Бриенна потянулась и взяла в руки то, что осталось от кофеварки. Тихое шипение вырвалось из нее, когда осколок врезался в ладонь.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
Голос вернул ее к реальности. В дверях стоял молодой человек, которого она тут же узнала. Подрик Пейн.  
— Ты избила кого-то еще? — спросил он с благоговением в голосе.  
— Кто-то вломился в лабораторию.  
— Ох. Не хочу показаться придурком, но… интервью все еще идет?  
Бриенна нахмурилась и покачала головой.  
— Мне нужно рассказать об этом, — она выудила свой телефон и позвонила Кейтлин, однако ответа не последовало.  
— Я должна доложить об этом.  
— Ладно, — уныло ответил Подрик.  
— Возьми трубку, возьми трубку, возьми трубку, — повторяла Бриенна в трубку. Нет ответа. Опять.  
— Тебе нужна помощь?  
— Да, спасибо.  
— Я должен пойти с тобой в администрацию. Могу быть потенциальным свидетелем, — сказал Подрик. — И мы могли бы провести интервью после.  
Бриенна пристально посмотрела на него, все еще прижимая телефон к уху.  
— Пожалуйста, мне не дадут финансирование без этой стажировки.  
— Хорошо, — проговорила Бриенна. — Ты изучаешь кодирование?  
Он кивнул.  
— И как это мне поможет?  
— Тебе понадобится помощь, — проговорил Подрик, указывая на беспорядок вокруг.  
— Черт! — воскликнула девушка, убирая телефон. Кейтлин по-прежнему не отвечала. — Это мое исследование. Я могу сделать все сама. Мне и раньше было хорошо в одиночку, и сейчас хорошо.  
— Знаешь, кодирование во многом похоже на математику и статистику, — в отчаянии настаивал Подрик, чувствуя, что эта возможность уходит. — Это кажется простым, но оно скорее похоже на головоломку. Это сложно. И всегда есть этот скрытый слой.  
— Квадратный корень из четырех равен двум.  
— Да, именно так, но это лишь часть ответа, верно?  
— Квадратный корень из четырех также и отрицателен.  
— Точно. Скрытый слой. В этом главный смысл. Вам так не кажется?  
Бриенна нахмурилась, но прежде, чем она успела что-то сказать, зазвонил телефон. Кейтлин. Девушка поспешно взяла телефон в руки.  
— Кейтлин, простите, что беспокою вас… — однако профессор прервала ее.  
Подрик наблюдал, как изменилось выражение ее лица: морщины на лбу, казалось, углублялись с каждой секундой. Наконец Бриенна кивнула и повесила трубку.

Бриенна потянула себя за лацкан пальто, посмотрев на дверь конференц-зала. Пластиковый стул, на котором она сидела, оказался жутко неудобным. Обычно такие стулья использовались только в небольших аудиториях, но на этой неделе с ними столкнулись представитель департамента, полицейские, несколько правительственных чиновников и даже кто-то из налоговой инспекции. Происшествие превратилось уже в публичный скандал, хотя расследование не пришло к финалу.  
Вот зачем потребовалось ее присутствие. Чтобы она рассказала свою версию событий. Но что именно она может рассказать? Адвокат Кейтлин обратился к ней, сказав, что ее показания имеют первостепенное значение. Она была одним из главных свидетелей.  
Вся ее жизнь развалилась на части. Она просто устала от всего, физически и морально. И все, что она действительно хотела сейчас…  
Джейме вышел из конференц-зала. Девушка поднялась и инстинктивно потянулась в его сторону.  
— Привет, — сказала Бриенна, окидывая его взглядом. Она будто пыталась запомнить его, его лицо, зеленые глаза, щетину, линию подбородка — она скучала по нему. Прошла всего неделя, но для нее это был большой срок. Бриенна не понимала до этого, как сильно привыкла к нему.  
— Они готовы к встрече с тобой.  
Это все, что он сказал; голос глухой, глаза выдавали гнев, который он пытался сдерживать.  
Бриенна глубоко вздохнула, она хотела так много сказать ему, но Джейме уже шел по коридору.  
«О чем они тебя спрашивали?»  
«Как дела?»  
«Ты меня ненавидишь?»  
«Мы можем снова быть друзьями?»  
Невысказанные слова застряли на кончике языка, и сердце ее разбилось. Но сейчас для чувств было не время и не место. Она расправила плечи и постучала. Следовало как можно скорее разобраться с проблемой.Ты не можешь не выпить все это вино»

Серсея прислонилась к машине, припаркованной около огромного особняка, и, сделав большой глоток из фляжки, уставилась на него с недвусмысленной улыбкой на лице. Она стояла, ожидая, абсолютно удовлетворенная сложившейся ситуацией.  
Через несколько минут другая машина остановилась рядом. Появился Джейме, смесь любопытства с осуждением читалась на его лице.  
— Готовимся к игре, не так ли? — спросил он вместо приветствия.  
Серсея покачала головой и передала фляжку брату.  
— К празднику.  
Внутреннее убранство дома было столь же роскошным, насколько и внешнее. Высокие потолки, мраморные полы. Просторный, насколько Серсея могла видеть, и такой же пустой, как помнил Джейме. Дворецкий провел их внутрь, взяв пальто и сопроводив их к обеденному столу. Когда-то давно здесь устраивали большие обеденные приемы — то были времена радости. Но ни брат, ни сестра уже не могли припомнить этого.  
Последний раз Тайвин Ланнистер устраивал прием, когда им обоим было не более пяти, и Тирион тогда еще даже не родился.  
Они сели за стол, во главе его, рядом друг с другом. Серсея наполнила бокал вином, и потянулась к бокалу Джейме. Он тотчас накрыл его ладонью, останавливая девушку.  
— Я предпочитаю белое, — проговорил он, объясняя.  
Тирион появился в тот момент, когда Джейме наполнил свой бокал Шардоне.  
— Налей и мне.  
Они потягивали напитки, бездумно болтая в ожидании отца. Как только Тирион застонал от голода, в дверях появился Тайвин.  
Он задержался на мгновение, прежде чем полностью войти в комнату, приветствуя детей.  
«И он еще утверждает, что не любит драматургию», — пробормотал Тирион себе под нос.  
— Начнем, — сказал Тайвин и подал знак дворецкому.  
Джейме наполнил вином бокал Тайвина. Обед начался.  
— Итак, мы празднуем, — проговорил Джейме, посмотрев на Серсею.  
— Я разобралась с этим — тринадцать миллионов долларов, которых нам не хватало, они будут учтены.  
Глаза Тайвина удивленно блеснули, но он хорошо сумел это скрыть. В отличие от Джейме и Тириона; брови последнего, казалось, достигали линии волос.  
— Хорошо, — лишь сказал Тайвин.  
— Как ты… — начал было Джейме, но Серсея тут же прервала его, подняв бокал. Остальные последовали ее примеру.  
— И за Джейме, — проговорила Серсея, широко улыбаясь. — он наконец-то закончил дополнительное задание.  
— На самом деле…  
— Самое время, — сказал Тайвин, поднимая бокал и делая глоток. Полностью сосредоточившись на Джейме, он продолжил, — теперь, когда ты вернулся на правильный путь, было бы неплохо проводить больше времени в офисе. Тебе нужно начать учиться управлять компанией.  
В глазах Серсеи мелькнуло нечто темное.  
Тирион осушил стакан с громким звуком, привлекая к себе внимание.  
— И за меня, — проговорил Тирион, — и мою успешную карьеру носильщика кофе.  
Тайвин уставился на него своим фирменным неодобрительным взглядом.  
— Приведи себя в порядок.  
Тирион опустил голову и вытер вино с лица. Джейме бросил на него извиняющийся взгляд и повернулся к Тайвину.  
— На самом деле, я хотел бы остаться, помочь с исследованиями. Это было бы полезно для моего резюме и…  
— Зачем? — на этот раз его перебила Серсея.  
Ее простой вопрос прозвучал как ловушка и вызов одновременно. Джейме нахмурился, узнавая этот тон в ее голосе; он всегда мог просчитать ее мысли, даже когда никто другой не смог бы.  
— У этого проекта большой потенциал. Я думаю, было бы неплохо, чтобы мое имя фигурировало в подобном исследовании, — с осторожностью ответил он.  
— Ты Ланнистер. Наша компания уже одна из крупнейших в индустрии, — сказал Тайвин.  
На лице Джейме застыло непроницаемое выражение. Серсея, сладко улыбнувшись, взяла его за руку.  
— Кроме того, тебе не нужен какой-то статистический проект в резюме. Я уверена, отец точно знает, на что ты способен.  
— Конечно, — ответил Джейме.  
Он взглянул на Тириона, ища поддержки, но брат встретил его взгляд с горькой усмешкой на лице, которая лишь говорила «Прости приятель».  
После ужина братья вернулись к машине Джейме. Серсея осталась в доме, сославшись на важные дела компании, которые ей нужно было обсудить с Тайвином. Никто решил не обращать внимания на тот факт, что в компании также работал и Тирион.  
— Тебя подвести? — спросил Джейме младшего брата. Тирион покачал головой.  
— Думаю, мне стоит пройтись пешком, прочистить мозги.  
— Тебе не следует столько пить. Ты не можешь не выпить все вино, которое только увидишь.  
— Да я и не собирался.  
Джейме покачал головой; забота о брате на время отвлекала его от собственных мыслей.  
— Я беспокоюсь за тебя, — тихо признался он.  
— И я тоже, за тебя.  
— Правда?  
— Что заставило тебя решить продолжить участвовать в этом абсурдном исследовании? И, тем более, рассказать об этом нашему отцу. О чем ты думал?  
— Я не знал, что ему интересны все мелочи моей жизни.  
— Это маленькое исследование — доказательство твоей неудачи. А наш отец ненавидит неудачи. Поверь мне.  
Джейме задумался над словами брата. Прежде чем он успел ответить, Тирион заговорил снова.  
— Подрик Пейн.  
— Что?  
— Он тоже учится в этом университете. Он приходил на собеседование недавно. Не уверен, что ему есть место в компании, но он мог бы стать твоей заменой.  
— Каково его резюме?  
— Он изучает программирование, думаю, он мог бы заниматься статистическими исследованиями, — пауза. — Хотя, знаешь, ты можешь просто послать все к черту и делать, что хочешь.  
Джейме усмехнулся.  
— Отец будет в ярости.  
— Ох, определенно, рвать и метать. Но кого это волнует?  
Джейме прислонился к машине и посмотрел на особняк позади себя.  
— Ты не неудачник, Тирион.  
— Я знаю.  
— Ты уверен, что тебя не нужно подвезти?  
— Со мной все будет в порядке, спасибо, — проговорил младший Ланнистер с улыбкой.

Когда на следующий день Бриенна вошла в лабораторию, Джейме уже был там, возился с кофемашиной, коробка от которой валялась рядом.  
— Доброе утро, — весело проговорила Бриенна. Черт. Когда она успела стать такой веселой?  
Джейме быстро выпрямился от удивления. В его глазах промелькнуло нечто непонятное, но прежде чем Бриенна успела подумать, он заговорил.  
— Привет. Доброе утро!  
— Что это? — спросила девушка, указывая на коробку позади.  
— Кофемашина. Больше никакого дерьмового кофе из автомата.  
Бриенна нахмурилась.  
— Я не уверена, что мы можем себе это позволить.  
— Можем, это подарок.  
— От кого?  
— От меня, — ответил Джейме после минутного колебания.  
— Ох. Значит, ты не присоединишься ко мне? — спросила она напряженным голосом, несмотря на все попытки сохранить его твердым.  
— Я бы хотел, — начал он.  
Она усмехнулась. Ну конечно, оправдания.  
— Я действительно хотел бы, но мой отец… Он считает, что я должен сосредоточиться на учебе. Нужно помнить о большом плане и все такое.  
Бриенна что-то пробормотала и отвернулась, надеясь, что он скоро уйдет.  
«Ты сошел с ума?»  
«Это твоя жизнь».  
— Просто я никогда не считала тебя трусом.  
Джейме отступил от нее с болезненным выражением на лице. Бриенна даже не заметила, как отвернулась от него.  
— Я не…  
Она резко повернулась обратно, почти возвышаясь над ним.  
— Ты слишком напуган, чтобы выйти из тени отца. Ты не знаешь, чего хочешь или кто ты без него, и ты также чертовски напуган, чтобы узнать.  
— Ты не знаешь меня, девка.  
— Не называй меня так.  
— Я не собираюсь поворачиваться спиной к своей семье.  
— Я знаю тебя. Я уже знала кто ты, когда ты вошел в эту лабораторию. Ты Ланнистер.  
Джейме вздрогнул. Всю свою жизнь он знал, что имя его семьи имеет огромный вес; в последние несколько месяцев стало понятно, что этот вес может быть слишком тяжелым, но никогда ранее справляться с этим весом не было так мучительно больно. До этого момента.  
Он не сказал ни слова — не доверял себе сейчас. Да и что он мог сказать? Бриенна встретилась с ним взглядом, полным уверенности, она не собиралась отступать. Конечно, она не может, упряма как бык, не иначе.  
Джейме выудил из сумки папку, которую дал ему Тирион, и бросил ее через стол.  
— К черту все, — проговорил он, уходя.  
В комнате воцарилась гулкая тишина. Бриенна взяла папку и открыла ее.

Тирион постучал в дверь кабинета Тайвина и осторожно просунул голову внутрь. Серсея и Бейлиш стояли позади него с ноутбуком и папкой.  
— Петир Бейлиш и Серсея здесь…  
— Впусти их, — ответил Тайвин. — Добро пожаловать вновь, мистер Бейлиш.  
Тайвин поприветствовал вошедших, указав им на стулья по другую сторону стола. Все уселись по своим местам. Серсея разложила по столу папки с документами и включила ноутбук.  
— Как я уже упоминал при нашей последней встрече, — начал Бейлиш.  
— Вы подозреваете профессора Старк в растрате денег университета, — прервал его Тайвин. — Я помню.  
— Да, но теперь я владею большим количеством доказательств.  
— Хоть мы и ценим ваши усилия, но, в прошлый раз, я это уже говорил, мы не можем предложить вам награды. Наша компания не вмешивается в дела университета. У вас есть что-то новое для нас?  
— Пятнадцать миллионов долларов, — прервала мужчин Серсея, вяло закатывая глаза, — это недостающая сумма. И ты прав, отец, мы не вмешиваемся в дела университета. Вот почему нам нужен мистер Бейлиш.  
Тайвин перевел взгляд на Серсею и откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Объясните.  
Бейлиш прочистил было горло, чтобы заговорить, но Серсея со своим убийственным взглядом в купе с фальшиво-сладкой улыбкой заставила мужчину замолчать.  
— Счета компании показывают несоответствие в тринадцать миллионов долларов. Благодаря мистеру Бейлишу у нас есть человек, на которого мы можем скинуть недостачу.  
— Но цифры не сходятся.  
— Вот тут я…  
— Тут и появляется мистер Бейлиш, — вновь прервала его Серсея. — Он может получить доступ к данным отдела математики и статистики и убедиться, что все сходится.  
— За определенную цену, конечно, — вставил свое слово профессор.  
— Другое дело, — ответил Тайвин.  
— Мы можем сократить наши потери, — сказала Серсея. Тайвин некоторое время молчал, обдумывая в уме вышесказанное. Глубоко вздохнув, он кивнул, адресуя дочери сухую гордую улыбку.  
Она держалась холодно, даже когда почувствовала фейерверк, взрывающийся внутри.

Бриенна застыла в ужасе, открыв дверь лаборатории. Она была готова, что помещение будет пустым: больше никакого Джейме, и скатертью дорога. Его беспрерывная болтовня все равно сводила ее с ума. Она нуждалась в тишине и спокойном рабочем дне.  
Но вот чего девушка точно не ожидала, это очередного беспорядка перед ней: перевернутые столы, разбитое оборудование, разорванные карты, разбросанные документы. Казалось, ни одна вещь ни осталась невредимой.  
Бриенна прошла в лабораторию, ее сумка с книгами оказалась отброшена куда-то в сторону. Девушка остановилась, когда что-то под ее ботинком издало странный хруст. Осколки. Ноги девушки вдруг перестали держать ее, и она упала на колени. Слезы тоже пришли неожиданно, быстрые, горячие и неконтролируемые. Это было слишком.  
Бриенна потянулась и взяла в руки то, что осталось от кофеварки. Тихое шипение вырвалось из нее, когда осколок врезался в ладонь.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
Голос вернул ее к реальности. В дверях стоял молодой человек, которого она тут же узнала. Подрик Пейн.  
— Ты избила кого-то еще? — спросил он с благоговением в голосе.  
— Кто-то вломился в лабораторию.  
— Ох. Не хочу показаться придурком, но… интервью все еще идет?  
Бриенна нахмурилась и покачала головой.  
— Мне нужно рассказать об этом, — она выудила свой телефон и позвонила Кейтлин, однако ответа не последовало.  
— Я должна доложить об этом.  
— Ладно, — уныло ответил Подрик.  
— Возьми трубку, возьми трубку, возьми трубку, — повторяла Бриенна в трубку. Нет ответа. Опять.  
— Тебе нужна помощь?  
— Да, спасибо.  
— Я должен пойти с тобой в администрацию. Могу быть потенциальным свидетелем, — сказал Подрик. — И мы могли бы провести интервью после.  
Бриенна пристально посмотрела на него, все еще прижимая телефон к уху.  
— Пожалуйста, мне не дадут финансирование без этой стажировки.  
— Хорошо, — проговорила Бриенна. — Ты изучаешь кодирование?  
Он кивнул.  
— И как это мне поможет?  
— Тебе понадобится помощь, — проговорил Подрик, указывая на беспорядок вокруг.  
— Черт! — воскликнула девушка, убирая телефон. Кейтлин по-прежнему не отвечала. — Это мое исследование. Я могу сделать все сама. Мне и раньше было хорошо в одиночку, и сейчас хорошо.  
— Знаешь, кодирование во многом похоже на математику и статистику, — в отчаянии настаивал Подрик, чувствуя, что эта возможность уходит. — Это кажется простым, но оно скорее похоже на головоломку. Это сложно. И всегда есть этот скрытый слой.  
— Квадратный корень из четырех равен двум.  
— Да, именно так, но это лишь часть ответа, верно?  
— Квадратный корень из четырех также и отрицателен.  
— Точно. Скрытый слой. В этом главный смысл. Вам так не кажется?  
Бриенна нахмурилась, но прежде, чем она успела что-то сказать, зазвонил телефон. Кейтлин. Девушка поспешно взяла телефон в руки.  
— Кейтлин, простите, что беспокою вас… — однако профессор прервала ее.  
Подрик наблюдал, как изменилось выражение ее лица: морщины на лбу, казалось, углублялись с каждой секундой. Наконец Бриенна кивнула и повесила трубку.

Бриенна потянула себя за лацкан пальто, посмотрев на дверь конференц-зала. Пластиковый стул, на котором она сидела, оказался жутко неудобным. Обычно такие стулья использовались только в небольших аудиториях, но на этой неделе с ними столкнулись представитель департамента, полицейские, несколько правительственных чиновников и даже кто-то из налоговой инспекции. Происшествие превратилось уже в публичный скандал, хотя расследование не пришло к финалу.  
Вот зачем потребовалось ее присутствие. Чтобы она рассказала свою версию событий. Но что именно она может рассказать? Адвокат Кейтлин обратился к ней, сказав, что ее показания имеют первостепенное значение. Она была одним из главных свидетелей.  
Вся ее жизнь развалилась на части. Она просто устала от всего, физически и морально. И все, что она действительно хотела сейчас…  
Джейме вышел из конференц-зала. Девушка поднялась и инстинктивно потянулась в его сторону.  
— Привет, — сказала Бриенна, окидывая его взглядом. Она будто пыталась запомнить его, его лицо, зеленые глаза, щетину, линию подбородка — она скучала по нему. Прошла всего неделя, но для нее это был большой срок. Бриенна не понимала до этого, как сильно привыкла к нему.  
— Они готовы к встрече с тобой.  
Это все, что он сказал; голос глухой, глаза выдавали гнев, который он пытался сдерживать.  
Бриенна глубоко вздохнула, она хотела так много сказать ему, но Джейме уже шел по коридору.  
«О чем они тебя спрашивали?»  
«Как дела?»  
«Ты меня ненавидишь?»  
«Мы можем снова быть друзьями?»  
Невысказанные слова застряли на кончике языка, и сердце ее разбилось. Но сейчас для чувств было не время и не место. Она расправила плечи и постучала. Следовало как можно скорее разобраться с проблемой.Ты не можешь не выпить все это вино»

Серсея прислонилась к машине, припаркованной около огромного особняка, и, сделав большой глоток из фляжки, уставилась на него с недвусмысленной улыбкой на лице. Она стояла, ожидая, абсолютно удовлетворенная сложившейся ситуацией.  
Через несколько минут другая машина остановилась рядом. Появился Джейме, смесь любопытства с осуждением читалась на его лице.  
— Готовимся к игре, не так ли? — спросил он вместо приветствия.  
Серсея покачала головой и передала фляжку брату.  
— К празднику.  
Внутреннее убранство дома было столь же роскошным, насколько и внешнее. Высокие потолки, мраморные полы. Просторный, насколько Серсея могла видеть, и такой же пустой, как помнил Джейме. Дворецкий провел их внутрь, взяв пальто и сопроводив их к обеденному столу. Когда-то давно здесь устраивали большие обеденные приемы — то были времена радости. Но ни брат, ни сестра уже не могли припомнить этого.  
Последний раз Тайвин Ланнистер устраивал прием, когда им обоим было не более пяти, и Тирион тогда еще даже не родился.  
Они сели за стол, во главе его, рядом друг с другом. Серсея наполнила бокал вином, и потянулась к бокалу Джейме. Он тотчас накрыл его ладонью, останавливая девушку.  
— Я предпочитаю белое, — проговорил он, объясняя.  
Тирион появился в тот момент, когда Джейме наполнил свой бокал Шардоне.  
— Налей и мне.  
Они потягивали напитки, бездумно болтая в ожидании отца. Как только Тирион застонал от голода, в дверях появился Тайвин.  
Он задержался на мгновение, прежде чем полностью войти в комнату, приветствуя детей.  
«И он еще утверждает, что не любит драматургию», — пробормотал Тирион себе под нос.  
— Начнем, — сказал Тайвин и подал знак дворецкому.  
Джейме наполнил вином бокал Тайвина. Обед начался.  
— Итак, мы празднуем, — проговорил Джейме, посмотрев на Серсею.  
— Я разобралась с этим — тринадцать миллионов долларов, которых нам не хватало, они будут учтены.  
Глаза Тайвина удивленно блеснули, но он хорошо сумел это скрыть. В отличие от Джейме и Тириона; брови последнего, казалось, достигали линии волос.  
— Хорошо, — лишь сказал Тайвин.  
— Как ты… — начал было Джейме, но Серсея тут же прервала его, подняв бокал. Остальные последовали ее примеру.  
— И за Джейме, — проговорила Серсея, широко улыбаясь. — он наконец-то закончил дополнительное задание.  
— На самом деле…  
— Самое время, — сказал Тайвин, поднимая бокал и делая глоток. Полностью сосредоточившись на Джейме, он продолжил, — теперь, когда ты вернулся на правильный путь, было бы неплохо проводить больше времени в офисе. Тебе нужно начать учиться управлять компанией.  
В глазах Серсеи мелькнуло нечто темное.  
Тирион осушил стакан с громким звуком, привлекая к себе внимание.  
— И за меня, — проговорил Тирион, — и мою успешную карьеру носильщика кофе.  
Тайвин уставился на него своим фирменным неодобрительным взглядом.  
— Приведи себя в порядок.  
Тирион опустил голову и вытер вино с лица. Джейме бросил на него извиняющийся взгляд и повернулся к Тайвину.  
— На самом деле, я хотел бы остаться, помочь с исследованиями. Это было бы полезно для моего резюме и…  
— Зачем? — на этот раз его перебила Серсея.  
Ее простой вопрос прозвучал как ловушка и вызов одновременно. Джейме нахмурился, узнавая этот тон в ее голосе; он всегда мог просчитать ее мысли, даже когда никто другой не смог бы.  
— У этого проекта большой потенциал. Я думаю, было бы неплохо, чтобы мое имя фигурировало в подобном исследовании, — с осторожностью ответил он.  
— Ты Ланнистер. Наша компания уже одна из крупнейших в индустрии, — сказал Тайвин.  
На лице Джейме застыло непроницаемое выражение. Серсея, сладко улыбнувшись, взяла его за руку.  
— Кроме того, тебе не нужен какой-то статистический проект в резюме. Я уверена, отец точно знает, на что ты способен.  
— Конечно, — ответил Джейме.  
Он взглянул на Тириона, ища поддержки, но брат встретил его взгляд с горькой усмешкой на лице, которая лишь говорила «Прости приятель».  
После ужина братья вернулись к машине Джейме. Серсея осталась в доме, сославшись на важные дела компании, которые ей нужно было обсудить с Тайвином. Никто решил не обращать внимания на тот факт, что в компании также работал и Тирион.  
— Тебя подвести? — спросил Джейме младшего брата. Тирион покачал головой.  
— Думаю, мне стоит пройтись пешком, прочистить мозги.  
— Тебе не следует столько пить. Ты не можешь не выпить все вино, которое только увидишь.  
— Да я и не собирался.  
Джейме покачал головой; забота о брате на время отвлекала его от собственных мыслей.  
— Я беспокоюсь за тебя, — тихо признался он.  
— И я тоже, за тебя.  
— Правда?  
— Что заставило тебя решить продолжить участвовать в этом абсурдном исследовании? И, тем более, рассказать об этом нашему отцу. О чем ты думал?  
— Я не знал, что ему интересны все мелочи моей жизни.  
— Это маленькое исследование — доказательство твоей неудачи. А наш отец ненавидит неудачи. Поверь мне.  
Джейме задумался над словами брата. Прежде чем он успел ответить, Тирион заговорил снова.  
— Подрик Пейн.  
— Что?  
— Он тоже учится в этом университете. Он приходил на собеседование недавно. Не уверен, что ему есть место в компании, но он мог бы стать твоей заменой.  
— Каково его резюме?  
— Он изучает программирование, думаю, он мог бы заниматься статистическими исследованиями, — пауза. — Хотя, знаешь, ты можешь просто послать все к черту и делать, что хочешь.  
Джейме усмехнулся.  
— Отец будет в ярости.  
— Ох, определенно, рвать и метать. Но кого это волнует?  
Джейме прислонился к машине и посмотрел на особняк позади себя.  
— Ты не неудачник, Тирион.  
— Я знаю.  
— Ты уверен, что тебя не нужно подвезти?  
— Со мной все будет в порядке, спасибо, — проговорил младший Ланнистер с улыбкой.

Когда на следующий день Бриенна вошла в лабораторию, Джейме уже был там, возился с кофемашиной, коробка от которой валялась рядом.  
— Доброе утро, — весело проговорила Бриенна. Черт. Когда она успела стать такой веселой?  
Джейме быстро выпрямился от удивления. В его глазах промелькнуло нечто непонятное, но прежде чем Бриенна успела подумать, он заговорил.  
— Привет. Доброе утро!  
— Что это? — спросила девушка, указывая на коробку позади.  
— Кофемашина. Больше никакого дерьмового кофе из автомата.  
Бриенна нахмурилась.  
— Я не уверена, что мы можем себе это позволить.  
— Можем, это подарок.  
— От кого?  
— От меня, — ответил Джейме после минутного колебания.  
— Ох. Значит, ты не присоединишься ко мне? — спросила она напряженным голосом, несмотря на все попытки сохранить его твердым.  
— Я бы хотел, — начал он.  
Она усмехнулась. Ну конечно, оправдания.  
— Я действительно хотел бы, но мой отец… Он считает, что я должен сосредоточиться на учебе. Нужно помнить о большом плане и все такое.  
Бриенна что-то пробормотала и отвернулась, надеясь, что он скоро уйдет.  
«Ты сошел с ума?»  
«Это твоя жизнь».  
— Просто я никогда не считала тебя трусом.  
Джейме отступил от нее с болезненным выражением на лице. Бриенна даже не заметила, как отвернулась от него.  
— Я не…  
Она резко повернулась обратно, почти возвышаясь над ним.  
— Ты слишком напуган, чтобы выйти из тени отца. Ты не знаешь, чего хочешь или кто ты без него, и ты также чертовски напуган, чтобы узнать.  
— Ты не знаешь меня, девка.  
— Не называй меня так.  
— Я не собираюсь поворачиваться спиной к своей семье.  
— Я знаю тебя. Я уже знала кто ты, когда ты вошел в эту лабораторию. Ты Ланнистер.  
Джейме вздрогнул. Всю свою жизнь он знал, что имя его семьи имеет огромный вес; в последние несколько месяцев стало понятно, что этот вес может быть слишком тяжелым, но никогда ранее справляться с этим весом не было так мучительно больно. До этого момента.  
Он не сказал ни слова — не доверял себе сейчас. Да и что он мог сказать? Бриенна встретилась с ним взглядом, полным уверенности, она не собиралась отступать. Конечно, она не может, упряма как бык, не иначе.  
Джейме выудил из сумки папку, которую дал ему Тирион, и бросил ее через стол.  
— К черту все, — проговорил он, уходя.  
В комнате воцарилась гулкая тишина. Бриенна взяла папку и открыла ее.

Тирион постучал в дверь кабинета Тайвина и осторожно просунул голову внутрь. Серсея и Бейлиш стояли позади него с ноутбуком и папкой.  
— Петир Бейлиш и Серсея здесь…  
— Впусти их, — ответил Тайвин. — Добро пожаловать вновь, мистер Бейлиш.  
Тайвин поприветствовал вошедших, указав им на стулья по другую сторону стола. Все уселись по своим местам. Серсея разложила по столу папки с документами и включила ноутбук.  
— Как я уже упоминал при нашей последней встрече, — начал Бейлиш.  
— Вы подозреваете профессора Старк в растрате денег университета, — прервал его Тайвин. — Я помню.  
— Да, но теперь я владею большим количеством доказательств.  
— Хоть мы и ценим ваши усилия, но, в прошлый раз, я это уже говорил, мы не можем предложить вам награды. Наша компания не вмешивается в дела университета. У вас есть что-то новое для нас?  
— Пятнадцать миллионов долларов, — прервала мужчин Серсея, вяло закатывая глаза, — это недостающая сумма. И ты прав, отец, мы не вмешиваемся в дела университета. Вот почему нам нужен мистер Бейлиш.  
Тайвин перевел взгляд на Серсею и откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Объясните.  
Бейлиш прочистил было горло, чтобы заговорить, но Серсея со своим убийственным взглядом в купе с фальшиво-сладкой улыбкой заставила мужчину замолчать.  
— Счета компании показывают несоответствие в тринадцать миллионов долларов. Благодаря мистеру Бейлишу у нас есть человек, на которого мы можем скинуть недостачу.  
— Но цифры не сходятся.  
— Вот тут я…  
— Тут и появляется мистер Бейлиш, — вновь прервала его Серсея. — Он может получить доступ к данным отдела математики и статистики и убедиться, что все сходится.  
— За определенную цену, конечно, — вставил свое слово профессор.  
— Другое дело, — ответил Тайвин.  
— Мы можем сократить наши потери, — сказала Серсея. Тайвин некоторое время молчал, обдумывая в уме вышесказанное. Глубоко вздохнув, он кивнул, адресуя дочери сухую гордую улыбку.  
Она держалась холодно, даже когда почувствовала фейерверк, взрывающийся внутри.

Бриенна застыла в ужасе, открыв дверь лаборатории. Она была готова, что помещение будет пустым: больше никакого Джейме, и скатертью дорога. Его беспрерывная болтовня все равно сводила ее с ума. Она нуждалась в тишине и спокойном рабочем дне.  
Но вот чего девушка точно не ожидала, это очередного беспорядка перед ней: перевернутые столы, разбитое оборудование, разорванные карты, разбросанные документы. Казалось, ни одна вещь ни осталась невредимой.  
Бриенна прошла в лабораторию, ее сумка с книгами оказалась отброшена куда-то в сторону. Девушка остановилась, когда что-то под ее ботинком издало странный хруст. Осколки. Ноги девушки вдруг перестали держать ее, и она упала на колени. Слезы тоже пришли неожиданно, быстрые, горячие и неконтролируемые. Это было слишком.  
Бриенна потянулась и взяла в руки то, что осталось от кофеварки. Тихое шипение вырвалось из нее, когда осколок врезался в ладонь.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
Голос вернул ее к реальности. В дверях стоял молодой человек, которого она тут же узнала. Подрик Пейн.  
— Ты избила кого-то еще? — спросил он с благоговением в голосе.  
— Кто-то вломился в лабораторию.  
— Ох. Не хочу показаться придурком, но… интервью все еще идет?  
Бриенна нахмурилась и покачала головой.  
— Мне нужно рассказать об этом, — она выудила свой телефон и позвонила Кейтлин, однако ответа не последовало.  
— Я должна доложить об этом.  
— Ладно, — уныло ответил Подрик.  
— Возьми трубку, возьми трубку, возьми трубку, — повторяла Бриенна в трубку. Нет ответа. Опять.  
— Тебе нужна помощь?  
— Да, спасибо.  
— Я должен пойти с тобой в администрацию. Могу быть потенциальным свидетелем, — сказал Подрик. — И мы могли бы провести интервью после.  
Бриенна пристально посмотрела на него, все еще прижимая телефон к уху.  
— Пожалуйста, мне не дадут финансирование без этой стажировки.  
— Хорошо, — проговорила Бриенна. — Ты изучаешь кодирование?  
Он кивнул.  
— И как это мне поможет?  
— Тебе понадобится помощь, — проговорил Подрик, указывая на беспорядок вокруг.  
— Черт! — воскликнула девушка, убирая телефон. Кейтлин по-прежнему не отвечала. — Это мое исследование. Я могу сделать все сама. Мне и раньше было хорошо в одиночку, и сейчас хорошо.  
— Знаешь, кодирование во многом похоже на математику и статистику, — в отчаянии настаивал Подрик, чувствуя, что эта возможность уходит. — Это кажется простым, но оно скорее похоже на головоломку. Это сложно. И всегда есть этот скрытый слой.  
— Квадратный корень из четырех равен двум.  
— Да, именно так, но это лишь часть ответа, верно?  
— Квадратный корень из четырех также и отрицателен.  
— Точно. Скрытый слой. В этом главный смысл. Вам так не кажется?  
Бриенна нахмурилась, но прежде, чем она успела что-то сказать, зазвонил телефон. Кейтлин. Девушка поспешно взяла телефон в руки.  
— Кейтлин, простите, что беспокою вас… — однако профессор прервала ее.  
Подрик наблюдал, как изменилось выражение ее лица: морщины на лбу, казалось, углублялись с каждой секундой. Наконец Бриенна кивнула и повесила трубку.

Бриенна потянула себя за лацкан пальто, посмотрев на дверь конференц-зала. Пластиковый стул, на котором она сидела, оказался жутко неудобным. Обычно такие стулья использовались только в небольших аудиториях, но на этой неделе с ними столкнулись представитель департамента, полицейские, несколько правительственных чиновников и даже кто-то из налоговой инспекции. Происшествие превратилось уже в публичный скандал, хотя расследование не пришло к финалу.  
Вот зачем потребовалось ее присутствие. Чтобы она рассказала свою версию событий. Но что именно она может рассказать? Адвокат Кейтлин обратился к ней, сказав, что ее показания имеют первостепенное значение. Она была одним из главных свидетелей.  
Вся ее жизнь развалилась на части. Она просто устала от всего, физически и морально. И все, что она действительно хотела сейчас…  
Джейме вышел из конференц-зала. Девушка поднялась и инстинктивно потянулась в его сторону.  
— Привет, — сказала Бриенна, окидывая его взглядом. Она будто пыталась запомнить его, его лицо, зеленые глаза, щетину, линию подбородка — она скучала по нему. Прошла всего неделя, но для нее это был большой срок. Бриенна не понимала до этого, как сильно привыкла к нему.  
— Они готовы к встрече с тобой.  
Это все, что он сказал; голос глухой, глаза выдавали гнев, который он пытался сдерживать.  
Бриенна глубоко вздохнула, она хотела так много сказать ему, но Джейме уже шел по коридору.  
«О чем они тебя спрашивали?»  
«Как дела?»  
«Ты меня ненавидишь?»  
«Мы можем снова быть друзьями?»  
Невысказанные слова застряли на кончике языка, и сердце ее разбилось. Но сейчас для чувств было не время и не место. Она расправила плечи и постучала. Следовало как можно скорее разобраться с проблемой.


End file.
